Bound
by Fatal-Impulse
Summary: Hinata is attacked in the woods and Naruto comes to her rescue. What will happen after this incident brings them closer together. Rated M for possibilities in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Realization

A NaruHina fanfic – Chapter one - Realization

Hinata walked solemnly through the woods, ignorant of her surroundings as she silently cursed herself under her breath. It was quickly approaching midsummer in Konoha and all the flora were in full bloom providing a beautiful landscape. But Hinata took no notice; normally she would have stopped to admire the natural beauty of the forest, but today she just couldn't bring herself to stop. Instead she wandered on depressed and lonely her thoughts solely on…one golden haired ninja.

I'm so weak, she thought bitterly. I can hardly talk to him let alone, confess that I have feelings for him. She seethed, angry at herself for her own weakness, and against her will memories crept unbidden into her mind.

_Hinata sat at a small ramen shop she knew well, devouring what remained of her ramen at a frantic pace getting in a nice hot meal after her previous mission. OH NO, she thought. If I don't hurry I'm not going to make it in time. She quickly slurped up the remaining soup in the bowl, granting her a "Slow down their girl or your gonna choke", from the familiar old cook. _

"_Sorry but I have to hurry or I'll be late for the meeting with the Hokage" she said hurriedly setting the bowl down on the counter with near shattering force as she frantically started counting out the correct payment. _

"_Don't worry about the fee, your one of my best customers. Besides I don't wanna be in the Hokage's bad books for making you late, that one has a terrible temper and strength to match" he replied trying to calm the desperate girl. _

_Terrible temper, terrible strength…yep that sounded like Tsunade alright, Naruto thought, overhearing their conversation as he approached. He walked in calmly and saw Hinata and knew she must be in a rush, usually she always seemed to know when he was around, but now it was clear she was completely oblivious to his presence. He walked up behind her and reached his hand forward intending to comfort and calm the flustered girl. Naruto hesitated as his hand approached. Why? Why he wondered, it was a gesture he'd done to almost all his friends at one point or another without a problem, so why then why was he hesitating now._

_Hinata quickly threw her remaining items into an unceremonious heap in her bag, and whirled around intending to make straight for the Hokage building, only to come to a dead stop mere inches from the one she adored, mere inches from an extremely surprised Naruto. With his bright orange and black uniform, brilliant blue eyes, golden blond hair, and three black whisker like lines on each of his cheeks, he was definitely the most ridiculous looking shinobi she had ever laid eyes on. But she thought silently he was also the cutest. _

_Hinata was too stunned to move, she simply stood there quickly turning red as she realized the one she loved was so close to her. He's so close to me…what I do!? What do I say? She thought nervously still unable to move her body._

_Naruto just stood their, surprised and embarrassed yet unable to move as he stared into Hinata's pale lavender eyes, really pretty eyes. He suddenly felt heat in his cheeks and he knew Hinata wasn't the only one of them blushing. He felt like an idiot and really embarrassed as his face turned the same color as his cheeks. Trying to break the tension he reached out with his hand and placed it on her shoulder and muttered, "Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to startle you". _

_As Naruto's warm hand descended upon her shoulder Hinata knew she wouldn't last much longer. His hand radiated heat which traveled through the silky fabric of her hoody and into her body making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Then suddenly the realization that Naruto was touching her made contact with her brain. She felt her face redden approaching a dark crimson. "Hinata, are you O.K?" She only barely heard him, but rather felt him again as his other hand came up to rest on her forehead gently brushing her flowing dark blue bangs away. _

_Naruto's so close to me, he's even touching me! Her heart raced and she started to feel very relaxed, she knew what was happening even as she fell gently into Naruto's arms. _

_She fainted! Naruto thought as he held Hinata's limp form in his arms. Naruto's mind raced as he thought of what might have caused her to faint. She always seemed to faint around him when she was younger but she had seemed to grow out of the habit as they had matured. It can't be that he thought, so she must still be fatigued from her last mission, after all, from what he'd heard from Kiba it had been quite trying on all of them. She must be injured he thought, and sprinted off for the Hospital where he knew Tsunade, Hokage and medical Nin would be at this hour._

_As Naruto burst through the door into her hospital office carrying a girls limp form Tsunade went from angry, as she assumed it was another of Naruto's stupid pranks, to concern as she noted the girls limp form, and then to amusement as she identified the girl to be Hinata. _

"_Tsunade I think she might be injured from her last mission cause she just fainted all the sudden" Naruto said loudly, concern evident in his voice._

_It was all Tsunade could do to stop herself from laughing; clearly Naruto had yet to realize Hinata had feelings for him, even if it was obvious to everyone else, and she could only imagine what Naruto might have done to set off the poor girl._

The memories slowly faded leaving Hinata contemplating that night yet again. I wasn't able to keep from fainting, I was carried into the hospital by Naruto who thought I was injured, and I missed the meeting with Tsunade only to have her tell me in the hospital to take a few days off before another mission. How could things have possibly been worse she thought. A day had passed since that night and yet she still could not stop herself from dwelling on it.

Hinata continued her seemingly aimless walk until she approached large cave near the river. Slowly she entered into the dark interior muttering Byakugan revealing the path in the dark as light as day. The path she walked was familiar to her but to anyone else it would have appeared to lead aimlessly and not in anyone direction, any direction she knew… except down. It took her a good ten minutes before she finally reached the end of the path. She halted just before entering the cavern and stopped the Byakugan; it always looked more magnificent inside with just normal vision.

The temperature rose as she closed the distance to the opening, the sound of running water, of a small waterfall could be heard from within, and a dim blue green light lit the inside. Slowly Hinata stepped through the opening and as always found herself astounded by the shear majestic beauty of the place. Lying in the center of the massive cavern was a huge pool of water from which steam rose; it was easily the size of the academy. The back wall of the chamber was an intricate weave of rock or rather jade to be precise, carved out of the chamber by the beautiful flowing water. Numerous crevices and holes filled the walls leading to other chambers, and Hinata was sure the place was far larger then just this chamber though she had never bothered to check. And in amongst all the jade was another mineral which Hinata did not recognize which constantly produced a turquoise light; it was these that gave the spring its magical feeling.

Hinata moved into the chamber and quickly began to shed her cloths. Halfway through undressing she cast a quick glace around the chamber to make sure nobody else was present and she immediately cursed herself for the action. Hinata had; like the rest of the girls matured well, in fact better then most. Her chest had developed perfectly and her breasts were larger then any of the other nine rookies but not so large as to seem disproportional. With round hips to compliment her slim waist and shapely legs, she had quite the voluptuous form. But Hinata had still never had enough confidence to bath with everybody else.

Now unclothed she slowly slipped into the pool revelling in its warm smooth touch, eventually completely submerging herself in the water. After a few moments of adjusting to the water, she let herself relax in a smaller branch of the pool just to the front of the water fall, and let her thoughts dwell on Naruto the one person who meant the entire world to her.

He barely knows I exist, she thought, her misery beginning to take hold again.

No, now you're just making excuses she thought arguing with herself. She knew full well that she was indeed making excuses; she and Naruto had become good friends, far better then before he'd left to train with Jiraya. She was just making excuses to why she hadn't told him how she felt.

But he can't possibly like me she thought, he's become so strong and I'm nothing more then a burden.

Dammit Girl, her inner self screamed. You're just making more excuses, you've become much stronger, and you might even be able to defeat him if you fought him. And what do you mean he couldn't possibly like you, if he didn't feel anything for you then why did he start to blush back at Ichiraku's when you were close to him.

That thought hit her like a slap in the face. Why had Naruto begun blushing when she'd gotten close to him? Could he have feelings for her? Was it even remotely possible? Oh Naruto I wish I knew how you felt, she thought, as she stood up and began manipulating the water with her chakra an action that always seemed to ease her mind.

Little did she know but the same blond ninja was relaxing in a branch of that very same hot spring thinking of only one thing... her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In that same complex of catacombs Naruto sat up to his neck to the hot comforting water. Eyes closed his thoughts focused on his encounter with Hinata.

Ever since then he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else but Hinata. His mind constantly drifted back to the moment when he'd stared into her eyes; eyes that he couldn't help but find attractive, drifting back to how beautiful she'd looked in his arms as he'd rushed her to the hospital, and back to all the times they'd talked together.

I'd be lying if to myself if I tried to ignore the fact that she's gorgeous, but it's not _just_ that he thought. I've seen plenty of pretty girls but I've never felt like this before. His thoughts drifted unexpectedly back to when his friendship with Hinata had begun, back to the chunin exams.

_Yaaahooooo! He shouted jumping for joy, the rest of the spectators watching with amazement at the fact that after the fight he still had enough energy to jump about. _

_Naruto clad in his traditional orange track suit walked up the stairs to rejoin his comrades after defeating Kiba in an intense battle, his hands resting behind his head and his ridiculous grin on his face. He walked on heading towards his team mates when Hinata had stepped out in front of him holding a small brown jar out before her. "Here' she said a stutter in her voice and her face red. 'It's a healing salve to help you recover from your injuries". What do I say? He thought, he rarely received gifts at all, and couldn't think of a reply. Cmon think of something to say, he thought beginning to panic. _

"_Umm thanks a lot Hinata", he said with his traditional grin and enthusiasm. She seemed happy when he answered her but in truth he felt like an idiot for not coming up with anything better then "thanks a lot"._

Naruto slowly made his way back to reality his thoughts still focused on Hinata. She had given him a gift, she cared about him. She seemed to genuinely enjoy his company which, he thought with a grin was no small thing.

But she couldn't possible like me, he thought; she was a Hyugaa after all, she was a princess of one of the noblest clans in Konoha, no way would she like an orphan like me.

The sound of the flow of water drove him from his depressing thoughts, when intuition took over. Someone else was here, he realized. How could I have not noticed this earlier? He thought slightly annoyed with himself. He'd become so obsessed with Hinata that his senses were dulled. Only his natural instinct and intuition heightened due to the Kyubii had noticed the intruder. Now acutely aware of this new presence he moved silently along up the water fall, and slipping into a crevice which he followed toward his visitor.

Naruto peeked through the crevice and the familiar sight he saw their shocked him.

The water swirling in strands and forming beautiful floral patterns in the air, it was mesmerizing to watch, as the girl danced on the surface of the pool, weaving in and out of the constantly intertwining water streams, the girl in the center looked like a goddess. The light from the strange stones reflected off the water and jade only to reflect back on the walls making it appear as though a layer of water constantly flowed along the walls of the cavern. Naruto had seen a sight like this only once before, when he, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, had been sent on a mission to find a bug to help them locate Sasuke. He'd been woken in the night by a strange feeling and had gone out to the stream to investigate. He'd been rewarded by the sight of a stunning girl dancing on the water with the water swirling about her. But when he'd told the others the next morning none of them believed him.

Naruto looked on unable to believe his eyes, but he wasn't looking at hypnotizing water this time, but rather at the figure controlling it, as she weaved and spun her movements flawless. Because this time he recognized the figure standing in the center of it all, with her long flowing dark blue hair, and pale lavender eyes there was no mistaking it, it could be none other then Hinata.

Naruto stared at her beautiful swaying form and it took all his willpower to stop himself from looking at Hinata's sexy body as she danced, but he did not want to invade her privacy if he could help it. And so with his thoughts still solely on the young Hyugaa he made his way back to his branch of the springs and began dressing himself.

I'll go around to where she entered and wait for her there so we can talk, he told himself. He needed to at least try to figure out how she felt about him, because as strange as it seemed to him, he knew in his heart that he was falling in love with her.

Hinata inhaled and let out a deep sigh as she let the water she'd been controlling cascade down around her. She felt much better now then she had before hand, she no longer felt miserable and she felt much refreshed. She used her chakra to gather all the water droplets on her body and then she deposited them in the water, and now dry; with the exception of her hair she moved back towards her cloths and began dressing, her thoughts predictably moving to Naruto.

I have to talk to him, she thought. If I don't tell him how I feel I think I might explode.

But what if he doesn't like me? What if he likes Sakura? What if I'm not pretty enough?

My God! How are you ever going to tell him how you feel if you keep making excuses? Just tell him already, if you keep putting it off your never going to tell him and then you'll just sit by and watch as someone else takes him.

No! She thought I won't let that happen, I-I-I'll tell him the next time I see him she decided. Now fully clothed, her resolve formed he started confidently up the path from where she'd entered.

Hinata stepped out of the cave and into the forest clearing and immediately new something was wrong. She could here no birds, no animals of any kind; everything seemed to be far too quite. "Byakugan" she muttered feeling ill at ease. But a check of her surroundings found no one for more then 800 yards in any direction. No…wait she thought, not just nobody for that distance but no animals either…something was wrong.

"Up here foolish girl" came a voice that made Hinata shiver. Hinata looked up just in time to see the outline of the man as he came crashing down upon her, knocking the wind out of her. "That Byakugan of yours is extremely useful but even with those eyes you can't see me when I don't wish to be seen." He said his voice dripping with contempt.

Chocking in air Hinata, used her chakra to propel herself away from her assailant, and gasped as she got the first good look at her opponent. The man wore a black shredded robe and a dark hood hiding most of his emaciated scarred face, his skin hung in tatters on his arms part of the bone showing through, and his glowing red malevolent eyes stared through the hood at her. What scared her the most though was the inhuman chakra she could see threw her Byakugan, whoever he was he was no longer living, the only thing keeping the sinister being together was his demonic chakra.

The man leapt into the air drawing her back to reality and she let fly a barrage of shuriken at the disturbing man. She looked on in horror as the man used nothing but his chakra to stop the metal projectiles dead, and watched as the metallic objects tumbled to the ground.

What is this guy? How can I possibly beat him? He doesn't even seem to have chakra points. The chakra just seems to come from everywhere. Thoughts and possibilities whirled threw her head but she could think of no way to deal with this new foe.

"Oh don't worry yet girl, your not the one I'm after and dead bait doesn't work nearly so well", the man called down from where he seemed to just float. Then with inhuman speed he charged down toward her his hands making seals so fast she could hardly keep up even with the Byakugan. Hinata raised her hands and time seemed to slow as she brought her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho to bear against her opponent sending forth dozens of fatal beams of chakra...only to watch in dismay as each and everyone of them was absorbed by the mans chakra barrier.

He needs only a few more seals to finish his technique and I can't stop him. At this range I can't escape, w-what do I do? She thought.

The man's marred face sneered at her fearful expression realizing what she was thinking, his hands forming the last few seals of his binding technique.

When suddenly an orange flash to his side made him turn his head just in time to see a foot surrounded by red chakra pass through his barrier and smash him full in the face sending him careening through the air to collide with, and shatter a tree a good twenty yards away.

Hinata just stood their stunned by Naruto's sudden appearance but she recovered quickly and yelled out to the orange and black clad ninja who stood their regarding the man, red chakra swirling about his body. "Naruto be careful he's not human."

"I know, came the reply"

Naruto stood watching as the ninja rose from a blow that should have killed him. Naruto didn't need Hinata's eyes to know that the man wasn't human, red chakra like that could only come from one thing, a demon. Somehow the demon had taken hold of someone's body, and was using it regardless of the fact that it was dead, using it like a puppet.

"Well, well' rasped the wraith now standing on its feet, 'I didn't expect you to be hear too. But it's just as well, now I don't even have to go to the bother of capturing that girl.

"Why the Hell are you here!" Naruto yelled his fury coming through clearly as the Kyubii's chakra flowed through his veins. Naruto was fairly sure he already knew the answer; the being was here for the Kyubii within him, the demon fox he harboured.

"Oh you know full well why I'm here' he said his voice dripping with anger. 'Don't be so ignorant, you know what's inside you as well as I do."

Naruto's heart sank, so he was here for the Kyubii and what was worse was that Hinata had been harmed because this man desired it. She had been hurt because of him, it was his fault. If he fought the man here she would likely be injured, and he wouldn't let that happen.

Hinata stood watching the two in silence, what was this guy talking about something inside of Naruto? Why had Naruto looked so sad after the man had mentioned it? What was going on?

Kunai in hand the man suddenly flew in her direction with frightening speed using his chakra to skim just above the surface of the ground. She just barely managed to get her own kunai up in time to parry. His strength was incredible, the shear strength of the blow forcing her to her knees, and she watched helpless as faster then should have been possible he brought the kunai back for another attack. She knew she couldn't hope to block it; her arms were still numb from the first attack, her only chance was to avoid the blow as she couldn't stop it. Creating a layer of chakra between her feet and the ground she pushed off just as the Kunai descended. Hinata felt something small impact against her shoulder blade as she propelled herself away, searing pain rushed from the point of impact across her shoulder blades and she doubled over in agony.

I-I-It hurts she thought the pain bringing tears to her eyes. The wraith sprinted for her no doubt to finish what he started, but he was intercepted by a furious Naruto; a shroud of red chakra in the shape of a fox with three tails surrounded him.

"Hinata!" he yelled, while exchanging blows with the fiendish thing. His brutal attacks putting the demon back on its heels.

"N-N-Naruto…" she managed but Hinata felt the tell tale signs and knew she was going into shock. I want to help him, I have to help him, she thought. But when she tried to get to her feet her knees weakened and her body failed her as she collapsed lying on the ground, blood pooling from the deep wound in her shoulder, her last thoughts as she slipped unconscious was that she would never see her beloved Naruto again.

Naruto just barely heard Hinata's voice when she spoke his name and when he glanced back to see her limp prone form lying on the ground unconscious he felt a rage well up within him he hadn't felt since his battle with Orochimaru over a year ago.

"You bastard' he screamed, 'She had nothing to do with this!"

"Ahh she is close to you it would seem'; the man said a sadistic smile on his face. 'Perhaps I will take my time killing her after I've dealt with you."

Nothing the demon could have said at that moment could have angered Naruto more then the thought of what he might do to Hinata. The red chakra shroud around his body flared and another tail materialized bringing the total number to four. Naruto saw his vision redden and new the Kyubii was trying to take hold of his mind like it had done against Orochimaru. But Naruto remembered vividly the destruction he had caused while under the Kyubii's influence, he remembered how it had been him not Orochimaru who had hurt Sakura, the girl who was like a sister to him.

Not again, he thought, never again. If it gains control now I might hurt the village and I might hurt Hinata, I can't let that happen. The red chakra threatened to consume him but the thought that he might hurt Hinata if he failed fuelled him. He fought back using his own chakra to isolate his mind, to keep control of his body.

The man tried to use this time of distraction to his advantage by pressing the attack, but the power the red chakra was too intense threatening to burn him alive the closer he got.

"Why do you fight me foolish brat? If you let me use you he has no chance of defeating us. Why then do you continue to struggle against me?" A deep booming voice filled with malevolence echoed in his head.

"You know damn well why stupid fox." Naruto yelled back at the great eyes burning with hatred behind the bars of its prison.

"You're afraid the girl will die? She is nothing."

Naruto used his rage as a focal point and made one final push to regain control of his body. "SHE IS NOT, NOTHING TO ME!!!" The words echoing back in the clearing waking him from his trance, his body remained the same as before, excluding the fourth tail of the chakra shroud.

"It seems you're done', came the cold voice of the demon, 'shall we continue?".

Naruto didn't even look up as he raised his arm and a hand of red burning chakra shot forth from the red shroud grabbing the man and tightening crushing bone and charring the wraiths garments. "For what you did to Hinata…I WILL kill you, you can be certain of that." He said his voice deadly calm. And as Naruto raised his gaze he noted with amusement how ill at ease the man now seemed.

The demon locked stares with the one who stood before it, feeling for perhaps the first time in its long life truly afraid. Whoever this seventeen year old brat was, he had won the battle of wills between himself and the Kyubii, an unbelievable feat, but as the boy approached his demeanour promising inescapable death, the demon found he had no doubts about the boy's power. As the figure approached and Karashiro found himself gazing into those hate filled eyes, he found himself seriously regretting hurting the girl.

Naruto moved toward his bound enemy his gaze never wavering as he glared at the one who'd hurt the girl he so cared about, his rage threatening to wash over him at any moment. "Now', he said, the anger he felt finally slipping into his speech, 'you DIE!", he finished sending another hand of red chakra forward crushing his opponent into a ball. He heard the tear of sinew and crunch of bone as he squeezed, but not even for a second did he relent, he continued crushing pouring all his pent up fury into this one attack, not stopping until the mantle of red chakra around him dissipated leaving the dust and shredded fabric to fall to the ground, all that remained of his opponent.

"I must admit, I'm impressed', a cold voice which seemed to approach form everywhere and nowhere at once, rasped. And startled Naruto, 'But you won't be rid of me so easily Kyubii brat."

"Damn you", came the predictable response.

"If you want to kill me, and pay me back for what I did to that girl, then come to the wave country and look for a place known as Kartha's point. If you kill me I will also let you in on a little secret about the whereabouts of certain…Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be waiting."

Nothing could have hit Naruto harder then that last line. How could he know about Sasuke? How could he know where he is? How could he know about him at all!? His mind raced considering the possibilities but he was interrupted by a choked intake of breath from behind him.

Oh my god…Hinata! He thought as he raced over to the injured girl's side. He quickly inspected her wounds and knew as soon as he saw the long deep gash on her shoulder that she needed help and fast. Picking the girl up in his arms he sprinted off towards the hospital as quickly as possible too concerned with Hinata, to note the faint blue aura of chakra which now surrounded him, speeding his movements and healing the few cuts he'd received during the fight.

O Hinata please be o.k., he thought, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, if it weren't for me you would still be o.k., he thought as he rushed to the hospital with her in his arms. The thoughts that she might die because of him caused him to force his legs even faster, moving him along at an inhumanly fast pace as he made his way across the rooftops to the hospital.

Tsunade's first thought as Naruto slammed through the door into her office with Hinata's prone form in his arms was that the buffoon had set her off again without knowing it. But these thoughts fled quickly as she noted the right side of Hinata's hoody was drenched in wet blood from the deep wound on her shoulder.

"Tsunade…please save her", Naruto said between panting breaths, resting Hinata on the desk in front of him barely able to keep his balance. He'd used the Kyubii's chakra again she knew, for that was the only thing which seemed to sap Naruto's strength so completely. But she could worry about him later; Hinata had to be the focus of her thoughts at the moment. Summoning forth her chakra she concentrated and set it into healing the damage to Hinata's, skin tissue, muscle and arteries. Forcing the chakra into the girl until the wound completely closed leaving no sign that she had been wounded in the first place.

Seeing Hinata's wound healed and her breathing stabilize seemed to put Naruto as ease, for as soon as she was done Tsunade watched as Naruto collapsed unconscious.

Exhausted Tsunade sat back in her chair summoning Shizune to her office, she felt tired now, as she always did after expending so much chakra like that. Healing like that took a lot out of her and she hadn't the energy to heal Naruto.

"Yes Tsunade-sama? Shizune said as she arrived, shocked to see Hinata lying on Tsunade's desk and Naruto unconscious on the floor.

"Get these two to the recovery wing and into bed." They'll have some explaining to do come morning. A smile came to her face and she added as an after thought, "Put the two beds in the same room".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke the next morning to see with blurry vision a cluster of faces staring at her. She sat up quickly wondering where she was, but the action made her feel dizzy and she quickly lay back down.

"Just rest for now, don't overdo it, your in the hospital everything's fine". Came a female voice she knew to her sensei's and as her vision cleared she looked up to see four people looking down at her, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and her squad leader Kurenai-sensei.

"Wh-what happened", Hinata managed to utter her body weak from loss of blood.

"We were hopping that you could tell us', came Kakashi's reply, 'last night we had Naruto burst into Tsunade's office carrying a severely wounded you".

"I-I-I'…Hinata took a deep breath to steady herself, 'I was over at some hot springs out in the forest a little ways, out of town. I was attacked by some…something".

"Some…thing?", asked Jiraya.

"Yes', Hinata said and she shuddered as she remembered that evil chakra, 'the man was no longer alive, but the body was being controlled by this terrible chakra, he attacked me and I passed out. Naruto was fighting with him as I fell unconscious and that's about all I know".

Tsunade and the others glanced at one another expressions concerned.

Suddenly she realized where was Naruto? He'd been fighting with the demon as she had passed out. "Where's Naruto!? Is he Okay?" she asked sounding greatly concerned. The thought that he might have been injured trying to save her filled her with dismay.

"D-Don't worry I'll be alright", came Naruto's muffled voice as he pushed the curtain aside and stumbled out of his bed, looking more fatigued then she had seen him in a long time.

"Naruto you shouldn't be out of bed yet Tsunade said angrily".

"No worries Granny tsunade, I heal fast". Tsunade was about to respond but Naruto began first.

"It was a demon, one of the nine. It had obliterated the bodies previous consciousness and was keeping the body together with it's chakra like a puppet. "I-I'…he glanced at Hinata and replied, 'the fourth tail resurfaced again he said his voice sad".

"What!?" The four ninja asked at once.

"Naruto'…Jiraya began, 'you have to restrain yourself that—

"I know', Naruto interrupted, 'but it wasn't the same this time, I managed to keep control of my mind using my own chakra to prevent him from taking over".

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and for some reason she did not comprehend, she dreaded the answer. Hinata watched as the four ninja's looked at her with concerned glances, and Naruto looked at the ground his expression of great sadness. Hinata looked to Jiraya who looked about to speak but, Naruto once again spoke first.

"I'll tell her, I-I'll tell her myself, can you give us a minute Granny tsunade".

Tsunade looked at him eyes full of sympathy and sadness. Truly she hoped in her heart that the truth would not break the poor girl lying in the bed looking confused and anxious. Without another word she opened the door leading the others out leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"What's this about Naruto?" Hinata began but fell silent as she saw the depth of the sadness in Naruto's eyes as he met her gaze.

"Hinata", he said his voice cheerless so different from his usual self. "What I'm about to say…please don't hate me for it", his voice only a whisper as he murmured the last few words.

"But there's something you need to know about me and about the village. The speech we here every year about how the fourth gave his life to destroy the Kyubii, isn't entirely true" he said. The fourth did indeed give his life to defeat the Kyubii, but even he couldn't kill it. So instead he sealed it, sealed it inside a place from which it could not escape. Hinata…he sealed it…he sealed it inside me. Within me is contained the Kyubii strongest of the nine, tailed demons. His voice quavered as he finished his speech.

Hinata couldn't move, her world seemed to be closing in. No, she thought, it couldn't be true. But even as she tried to assure herself it was a lie, all the puzzle pieces seemed to fit into place. The reason all the villagers tended to avoid Naruto when he was younger, why they had all seemed to hate and fear him, why all the parents had told their children to avoid him. Naruto, the one she was so deeply in love with was a demon.

No, she thought, he's not a demon he just has a demon sealed inside him. That doesn't change who he is as a person. Hinata struggled with herself but no longer was it about her feelings for him, but rather it was to accept the undeniable truth. He may have a demon inside of him she thought, but that doesn't change the way I feel about him.

"N-Naruto', she said her voice quavered but gained confidence as she continued, 'even if you have that demon inside you, your still you right? If you were controlled by that demon you wouldn't have such a kind heart, you wouldn't care for others the way you do. Even if you have a demon sealed inside you, you're still my friend, and you're still someone I care about. As she finished Hinata felt heat in her cheeks and new she was blushing.

Naruto looked at her and couldn't think of what to say. She hadn't pushed him away, hadn't rejected him, labelling him as being some monster. She treated him just the same as she always did. Still unable to move his lips he did the only thing he could think of, he walked over to where Hinata sat upright in her bed and embraced her, muttering the words "Thank you".

Hinata was at first too surprised to react, but she quickly recovered placing her arms around Naruto returning the embrace, her face a cute shade of pink.

They held the embrace for a few moments and as they broke apart Hinata couldn't help but wish it had lasted longer. The feeling of being so close to him, to feel the tenderness radiate from his body, and she was pleasantly surprised when she looked up to that she wasn't the only blushing. Seeing that she thought that maybe she should tell him how she felt, but immediately dismissed the notion, Naruto looked emotionally distressed enough already.

Naruto looked up feeling a little embarrassed fearing he might have held her a little longer then he should have. But Hinata's blushing smiling face proved him wrong. Maybe…he thought, should I tell her now?….No best to just leave it, she's had enough for one day. Slowly the door opened and Naruto looked back to see Jiraya, and the others re-entering.

"Well, I trust things have been discussed?" Tsunade asked, and the red faced teens both nodded. "Good, now that things are over and done with I recommend you both take some time off", and she started away only to here Naruto speak again.

"No granny Tsunade it's not over yet". Before Tsunade could demand an answer he continued. "Even though I destroyed the body it only acted as a puppet the actual demon is still alive, before it disappeared it said that if I wanted to kill him he could be found in the village of waves in some place near Kartha's Point. And what's more he said that he knew where Sasuke was and that he would tell me only if I killed him".

Everyone in the room stared at him dumbfounded by this new revelation. All wondering how the demon could possibly know about Sasuke, if he could they all knew Naruto would go after Sasuke, he'd been like a brother to him. One year had already passed since Naruto had forced Orochimaru to switch bodies with someone other then Sasuke by fatally injuring him at a time when Sasuke wasn't available, and so they had another three years before Orochimaru took Sasuke's body.

"You're sure of what you heard?" Tsunade said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Completely", he replied.

"Then I'm sending you two on a mission to the wave country, to kill this demon, it managed to infiltrate out village and that makes it a threat, you will leave in one week's time, while you rest and I form up the rest of your team".

"Yes Tsunade-sama", both teens replied in unison, as the four departed leaving Hinata and Naruto together again.

"Umm Hinata', Naruto said tentatively his face, reddening slightly, 'Umm would you like to, umm you know, go get some ramen with me tonight?"

Hinata's face reddened and she silently jumped for joy. Naruto had just asked her to go on a date with him! She paused, thinking of a reply.

Seeing her pause Naruto thought he'd moved to quickly and responded, "If you don't want too that's fine, it's not like you have to or anything".

Hinata's face went a deeper shade of red and she quickly replied her traditional stutter back in her voice, "N-no, I-I'd love to go with y-you N-Naruto". She was quite proud of herself for not fainting, slowly but surely she was growing out of the habit. The two smiled at each other for a few minutes before Naruto left to go get changed into his traditional outfit.

Hinata left later that night to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's still feeling weak, but not willing to let herself miss this opportunity. Today I have to tell him she thought; I have to tell him how I feel. But as was always the case the closer she came to her destination, the more her resolve dwindled and by the time she sat down beside Naruto she knew she couldn't do it.

"Hey Hinata", Naruto said as she sat down beside him. He couldn't help but feel anxious about what he planned to tell her. And he did his best not to show how uneasy he was.

"Hey Naruto", she replied managing to keep herself form stuttering though her voice was nearly a whisper.

"So what can I get you two, the usual?" asked the familiar old man.

"Um I'll have…" and Hinata went on to describe the most complicated ramen dish Naruto had ever heard.

Hinata turned to Naruto as she finished and flushed as she saw his dumbfounded expression.

"Wow Hinata I didn't know you knew so much about ramen, you know as much as I do!" Naruto said in awe.

'Ya well…I" but she was interrupted by a very enthusiastic Naruto.

"That's great Hinata!" he said and immediately went into a full description of what he thought the greatest combination of meat and sauce was. Hinata began to relax as she talked with him about ramen, no longer blushing whenever she looked him in the eye. The night seemed to just fly by as they talked about missions they'd been on and things they witnessed during their trips. And so when the time for her to head home finally came she wished it could have lasted longer.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to get home soon or I'll be in trouble", she hadn't realized how late it was until she looked up into the starry sky and saw that it was approaching midnight.

"Alright', he said as he paid for the girl's meal, 'want me to walk you home?"

"Umm ya, I'd like that she replied".

The two walked in silence taking a shortcut through the forest, to save sometime, Hinata feeling quite comfortable walking so close beside Naruto. Finally the time came for them to part ways the entrance to the Hyugaa compound just up ahead.

They stood there a moment in the forest clearing, the moonlight providing a magical glow to their surroundings, and to each other.

"Naruto…I had a really great time to—", but the words were cut off as her knees weakened her, the strain on her body from the loss of blood finally catching up to her as she began to collapse. She feared she would hit the ground but, before she had even sunk to her knees she felt him as Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her. Instinctively she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, to try to support herself.

"Hinata don't push yourself, you still haven't completely recovered", he said holding her close to him enjoying the warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry", she whispered as she stood their supported by Naruto's muscular arms, her head resting against his chest, basking in the soothing heat radiating form his core. She never wanted him to stop; she wanted to be like this forever, never leaving his side.

Its now or never she thought, building resolve, I just can't wait any longer, I have to tell him.

"Naruto…there's something I need to tell you". She said as she looked up into his moonlit face, the glow reflecting in his intense blue eyes. "I-I-I am…" _in love with you,_ but before she could finish Naruto raised a finger up to her lips, silencing her.

Naruto could think of nothing else to do as he looked into the young Hyugaa's beautiful eyes, his heart raced as he beheld the sight of her face only a few inches from his own, her body which seemed to glow in the moonlight pressed up against his. He removed the finger from her lips and she seemed about to say something, but before she could, he closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Lovers

A NaruHina Fanfic – Chapter two - Lovers

Hinata's body trembled and her heart raced as she felt Naruto's lips against hers, felt the warmth of his body and she pressed herself against him as her strength returned. Her mind worked circles around itself trying to comprehend what was happening, while her body reacted the way it had wanted to for so long, snuggling in as close to him as was physically possible, closing her eyes as she returned his kiss passionately, giving herself to him.

After a few seconds they broke apart leaving the other blushing profusely. It had only been a few seconds, but to Hinata it had been an eternity, what she had wished for, for so long, what she had dreamt about, had come true…Naruto, the one she loved had kissed her.

They both stood faces red staring at the ground neither able to come up with anything to say after the tender moment they had both shared. Naruto spoke first breaking the silence, "Umm… I – shouldn't you get back home; I wouldn't want you to be in…you know trouble". He said still looking at the ground his words coming out in a mumble.

Hinata giggled silently at his actions; jeez she thought, so this is what I look like when I get like that. She laughed inwardly seeing Naruto like this, his usually strong enthusiastic self replaced by a more timid person, personally she thought it was really cute. "Ya", she replied her voice uneven, as she still hadn't recovered from their emotional encounter. Unable to think of anything else to say she turned and started away.

"Um Hinata"… Naruto called after her causing her to turn around. He looked like he was going to say something but the words seem to stick in his throat. Instead Hinata saw him force out the sentence "Get well soon", and she wondered what he had really intended to say. She smiled and replied with only a dry "thank you", before continuing on her way. As she walked she chanced a look through her Byakugan at Naruto as he walked back and noticed that his heart was racing, was he still hyped from the kiss or did it have something to do with what he was going to say to her. She couldn't tell and at this point she wasn't going to bother contemplating it either, the emotional moment she'd just had with the man she loved combined with her weakened state made it hard to even think. When she arrived home she didn't even bother to alert her Father as she usually did but rather undressed and snuggled into her blankets, and dreamt, it was the most peaceful sleep Hinata could ever remember having.

Naruto walked along the path back to his apartment dragging his feet, he needed the time to think about what had just happened. His heart had been pumping furiously, before he'd tried to tell her his feelings, after that he was surprised that HE didn't feint.

And now all he could think about was the moment he and Hinata had just shared. "It had been so real" he muttered to himself. He could still picture how she had looked, how she had felt. How her striking lavender eyes looked as they reflected the moonlight. How tender her lips had felt at his touch, how warm her body felt as she had pressed herself against him. The memory alone caused his heart to hammer like thunder in his chest. As he arrived at his apartment and slipped into bed his mind still dwelled on the events of that night.

Meanwhile three friends sat discussing what on earth they were going to do with a certain lively golden haired ninja.

"Well Kakashi…what do you think of this new development?" Jiraya asked sitting across from the legendary copy ninja and Tsunade.

"To tell you the truth I can hardly believe it myself. The fact that he could suppress the Kyubii while still drawing out its power, using nothing but his own chakra and determination, it's difficult to fathom, to the best of my knowledge the only one able to suppress a Bijuu before this was the first Hokage. But this is not the same thing, Naruto's chakra is so great that he can guard against the Kyubii's power; this is no genetic trait.

"Do you think Naruto's is still…?" Tsunade started and was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yes, it is the only possibility that fits. As you both know a persons maximum level of chakra increases as they mature, Naruto has always had an incredible amount even if we exclude the Kyubii. I had thought that he must have reached his maximum after he returned from training with you Jiraya due how huge his level of chakra become. I didn't tell you two this then because at the time I didn't think it necessary, but upon his return I put Naruto through a test to determine his maximum level of chakra. Even without using the Kyubii Naruto had more then twice as much chakra as either of you, and about four times as much as myself".

Tsunade turned to look at him her expression stunned, while Jiraya just stared.

"To think that he has that much chakra and he hasn't even reached his max yet is difficult to accept, he already has more chakra then even the fourth. But the only answer to this sudden increase in power can only mean his power is still maturing. Now I know this seems like a good thing, however there are serious drawbacks. Both Naruto and the Kyubii individually are incredibly powerful. Now imagine the destruction he might cause if the Kyubii took over his body and gained Naruto's power on top of its own". The way I see it we have few options, killing Naruto is out of the question, so that leaves only teaching him to suppress the Kyubii's chakra using his own."

The three stared at each other, thinking over this course of action and its possible repercussions.

"Well then we had better start right away, only six days remain before Naruto travels out to the wave country, and it would be best if he could at least suppress it slightly before he heads out on the mission". Jiraya said breaking the silence.

"Yes that would be best, I'll tell him about it tomorrow morning, I've already come up with a way to train him although I will need Yamato's help for this. He's the only one able to suppress the Kyubii easily because of his genes".

"Well then it seems things are settled', Tsunade said getting up to leave, 'I will send Yamato over to meet you tomorrow morning Kakashi", and with that she walked out into the night. The rest left soon after as the assembly disbanded.

_Naruto inhaled deeply at the sight of Hinata, as she stood before him wearing nothing but her traditional hoody, which hung down to the middle of her thigh. Her stunning lavender eyes seemed to glow under the gentle touch of moonlight. Even in the dark he could see the pink streaks across her cheeks, which only seemed to add to her beauty. His body moved forward of it's own accord bringing his beloved Hinata into his arms, embracing her, letting the warmth of his own body flow over her. He looked down into those eyes he found so attractive and all inhibitions fled from his mind as he locked lips with her kissing her passionately._

_His lips moved over hers, and gradually moved from her lips down to her neck, the soft moan of pleasure which escaped her only encouraging him further. Her hands moved from around his neck down to his jacket and she quickly had it sliding down to the ground giving her better access to his muscular chest. Her delicate fingers traced designs on his chest and Naruto gasped in delight at the new sensation. Instinctually his hand rose up from her waist to begin gently caressing her breast through her hoody, causing her moans to become louder. She gently pulled him up to face her and pressed her lips firmly against his, her tongue reaching out to meet his. He broke away from the kiss just long enough to mutter "I love you Hinata"._

Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed, panting slightly, with sweat covering his body. "It felt so real" he muttered as he looked over at his alarm clock noticing it was only 4:00. He no longer felt tired after his sensual dream so he hopped in the shower, hopping to calm himself down a bit. But even as he emerged feeling physically refreshed his thoughts still drifted back to Hinata, he knew he likely wouldn't be at ease until he told her his true feelings for her but he was still too wound from the events of last night to bring himself to confess.

He opened his window and climbed up onto the roof and crouched down looking out at Konoha the village he called his home. Pushing his thoughts of Hinata to the back of his mind, he started to consider what had happened to him during his fight with Karashiro. Normally when the fourth tail materialized the Kyubii took control, changing the chakra that surrounded his body to make him essentially a miniature of itself. But this time had been different; the Fox's demonic chakra hadn't felt quite so overwhelming. He'd been able suppress it even if only a little, something he had never managed to do before, even while it only had three tails. What was happening to him, he wondered?

He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts by the appearance of Kakashi arriving in a puff of smoke to stand before him. "You're up rather early, especially for you Naruto" he stated calmly.

"Ya I guess", Naruto replied his voice containing none of its usual energy.

"Naruto I'm actually here to tell you about your new training", Kakashi said his voice still just as laid back as always.

New training…what on earth did the crafty jounin have in mind for him now? Naruto was about to ask what this was about but Kakashi beat him to it.

"As I'm sure you've realized the last time you used the Kyubii's powers was different from any time before this." Naruto looked on amazed at how somehow Kakashi always seemed to know these things. Kakashi carried on ignoring Naruto's stunned expression. "The last time you were able to suppress the Kyubii's chakra, something only the first was able to, but you were not able to do this because of a genetic trait. Do you know why you were able to suppress the Kyubii, he asked?

Naruto shook his head in thought; in truth he had no idea why he had been able to keep the fox out of his mind. "I have absolutely no idea" I told Kakashi with all certainty.

"The reason is because of the amount and power of your chakra. Before I told you that you had more then twice as much chakra as me, I was lying. Naruto you have well over eight times as much chakra as I do, you have more chakra even then the fourth, and what's more is that you're still maturing and the amount of chakra you have is getting larger."

The words hit Naruto hard; he had more chakra then the fourth, the genius ninja who was considered the strongest shinobi in existence until he had sacrificed his life to stop the Kyubii. "But Kakashi-sensei how is that possible? How could I have more chakra then HIM, he was the greatest ninja to ever live!?"

"Even I don't know why you have so much chakra, for all I know it might be a side effect of having the Kyubii inside you since birth. What I do know is that we have to train you to use that power to suppress the Kyubii, the goal of this training is to teach you how to do this."

"Okay", Naruto replied still slightly shaken from this new revelation of what as happening to him. "But what's the point? I can control it now even when I have the fourth tail, what's the point of learning to suppress it further since the fifth tail has never come out before?"

"Because…Naruto, do you remember the destruction you caused when the Kyubii took control of you during your fight with Orochimaru over a year ago?" Naruto winced at the mention of that fight, when the Kyubii's power had consumed him and he had hurt Sakura. Naruto nodded slightly not wanting to remember those moments. "At that time, the Kyubii had the use of some of its own power as well as yours. You have five times as much chakra as you did then, now imagine destruction three or four times greater then what you caused then." Naruto gasped as the pictures came to him. The massive crater he'd created with only one blow, the bridge he'd obliterated. And he's saying it would be four times as bad, he thought the realization of what the fox could do with such power struck him and he looked up at Kakashi understanding in his eyes.

"When do we start", he asked?

"Whenever you're ready" Kakashi replied. "But first tell me why you suddenly became so determined."

"Because I want to protect the village no matter what, even if it be from myself I want to protect the village and everyone who lives here", Naruto replied.

"I see…to protect others", Kakashi said, and as he walked away Naruto was sure he caught the words, "some more then others I wonder", and Naruto blushed despite himself, for at that moment he had indeed thought of Hinata as one of the others he wanted badly to protect. So…he thought seems Kakashi knows already, jeez I've got to figure out how he knows these things, he thought shaking his head, as he got up and slowly made his way towards the training grounds he and Kakashi used when training.

Hinata let out a groan as she sat up rubbing her eyes, the brilliant light of the sun waking her from her pleasant dreams. She started to slide out from under the covers but thought better of it and simply laid back her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

He kissed me, he actually kissed me, and such a wonderful kiss too, the last thought bringing a smile to her face. While her inner self screamed at her, "See! See! He does have feelings for you, that was no half-hearted kiss after all". And Hinata found herself agreeing entirely, the kiss she'd received, her first real kiss had definitely not been half-hearted on either her part or Naruto's.

She glanced over at her alarm clock wondering what time it is, and gasped as she realized it was already 9:00, she'd overslept, a far to frequent occurrence for her of late.

Unenthusiastically she slipped out from underneath the cosy sheets and away from her comfy pillow, turning on the water to fill the small bathtub, she may have been annoyed at herself for waking so late but she wasn't about to skip a nice soak in the tub because of it. When the water reached the appropriate level she turned off the running stream, slipped out of her nighty and slid into the relaxing warmth the water provided.

As Hinata lay back in the tub her thoughts gradually drifted to her upcoming mission with Naruto. I've only been to the country of waves once and that was a while back, I wonder what it looks like now, she thought. Images flooding her mind, the ocean with its lapping waves and grandiose splendour, however the images were gradually replaced by thoughts of what their objective was. To kill that demon, she thought with a shudder and she shivered despite the warmth of the water as the memory of those eyes so filled with contempt flashed through her mind. She glanced down at her shoulder where the demon had wounded her, no trace of the wound remained, even the skin completely regenerated by Tsunade's healing prowess. No, no trace of the wound near fatal wound remained, but she still remembered clearly the paralyzing agony as it had torn through her shoulder to scrape bone.

The next time they met, she thought, she wouldn't be a burden to Naruto, and she would give the demon a little payback for the pain he had caused her, and she smiled as the image of her tearing it apart with her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho filled her mind.

"Next time Naruto, I won't be a burden", she said her voice fading to a whisper as she slowly began reliving the night's events in her mind.

"Come on Naruto, fight it!", but Kakashi's call barely registered he fought to suppress the crimson chakra as it swirled around him, fought to suppress the Kyubii. He concentrated, using his own chakra to isolate his mind as the Kyubii's power flowed through him, as he waged a desperate little war with the entity within him. He felt a slight weakness in the Kyubii's relentless attempt to take over his body, and with a shout of anger he forced the Kyubii's chakra from his body sending it back to the malevolent thing.

Naruto panted hard, he'd been doing this for the past five hours and each time he felt almost too weak to walk after. He looked around and was proud to see his five clones finishing their battles as well. And as soon as they finished, he dismissed them concentrating on what he learned from each, how they had dealt with the Kyubii, however as the five clones disappeared in puff of smoke, Naruto felt the exhaustion of each one as it was laid upon his shoulders. That was the downside he knew, while with five clones he learned and trained five times as quickly, he suffered the exhaustion of each one as he dismissed it. Naruto swayed hardly able to keep his balance. NO! I have to keep going, to find Sasuke, to make him pay for what he did to Hinata. But his body finally couldn't take anymore and he saw the ground come up to meet him as he collapsed.

Yamato sat their astounded that Naruto had lasted as long as he had. The amount of chakra that even one of the Naruto's expended when he fought off the Kyubii was nearly half of Yamato's own maximum. The kid truly had an enormous amount of chakra. Naruto was also extremely resilient to the foxes chakra, whenever it touched anyone else it acted like poison seeping into the persons wound creating a wound that took ten times longer to heal even with regenerative healing afforded by the med teams. Yamato was surprised that Naruto could endure it at all, but he could hardly believe that Naruto had lasted through a good thirty sessions before the strain on his body was too high and he passed out. Although Yamato found it difficult, he knew that no one but Naruto could do this; chances are anyone else wouldn't have survived the first session.

Kakashi walked over to regard Naruto's prone form. He lay face down in the dirt, his body looked so exhausted and Kakashi surmised that the last few sessions Naruto had been getting by solely on determination. Still, he thought they had accomplished a lot that day; Naruto was at least twice as proficient at suppressing the Kyubii, all he needed now was more practice. Kakashi bent down picked up Naruto slinging him over his shoulder, "We can stop now Yamato, I doubt his body will take much more of this today", he called over to the man sitting on the ground. The man nodded and rose disappearing in a puff of smoke; Kakashi followed a moment later with Naruto.

Tsunade stared at Naruto as he lay sleeping in the hospital bed later that afternoon. Kakashi had told her what they had been doing but she still couldn't believe Naruto had lasted so long under the strain. She knew of course where his determination sprung from, he was thinking of Sasuke, his team-mate, he had even considered him a brother, Naruto would do everything in his power to save his friend even if he was saving Sasuke from himself. Her surroundings faded as her mind dwelled back on the day she'd met the troublesome kid with such a huge heart.

"_No Naruto stop, you're only going to get yourself killed!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto stepped in front of her, not even moving an inch as Kabuto's fist hit him dead in the forehead, and she was amazed at Naruto's resolve. _

"_So little brat you intend to get in my way… well in that case I'll just have to kill you." Kabuto remarked, taking a few steps back._

"_I won't let you hurt tsunade, she still needs to heal Sasuke, if you're intent on killing her then I'll just have to beat you", Naruto replied his voice filled with anger._

"_You…beat me? Foolish if I do say so myself, I'm on a level completely different then you, you have no chance". _

"_Ya, well we'll just see about that!" he yelled back summoning a shadow clone to his side. C'mon I got to do it this time, this time he thought summoning chakra into his palm and concentrating on it, while his clone swirled the chakra around until it reached a point where it circulated in random directions. Now he thought, charging Kabuto thrusting the contained ball of chakra at his opponent. _

_Could he have possibly done it? Thoughts racing threw her mind as the young ninja attacked his opponent with the Rasengan, a technique it had taken the fourth, the genius ninja four years to perfect, and yet it looked to her as if Naruto had managed it in only a week. Would it work she thought as the two closed on each other?_

_She watched in horror as at the last minute Kabuto apparently realizing the danger dodged to the side and Naruto went by all the chakra he'd harnessed releasing into the ground. He'd almost done it she thought, as she regarded the destruction he'd cause, he was close, so incredibly close to the final product. But these thoughts fled as Kabuto closed in on the stunned youth cutting open the backs of his legs and using his chakra to sever the ligaments, making it impossible for the youth to continue the fight, as he wouldn't be able to walk or stand. _

"_Now Tsunade will you continue this fight or will you give us what we want?" he asked as he approached. _

"_I will never heal Orochimaru's arms after what he did to the third" she replied contempt in her voice._

"_Not willingly at least" Kabuto answered with a sneer._

_Tsunade wanted to move, to break this foolish shinobi's limbs, but blood covered her hands and her phobia of it, cramped her muscles and made her head spin, she couldn't move a muscle to stop him. Suddenly a figure stood before her, blocking out the light from the sun, his spiked blond hair seeming to shine. _

"_I told you before', he said between gasps of breath, 'I won't let you hurt Tsunade"._

"_No Naruto don't! Stop, he'll kill you if you keep this up!" she screamed, at the suicidal child._

"_He he he, I would have thought you'd have realized form our bet with the necklace, I'm not good a giving up."_

"_Ha…I'm not sure how you can still stand let alone move, you're quite a nuisance Naruto…one that I'm about to remove", Kabuto interrupted charging forward his curved dagger leading. _

_Tsunade watched in horror as Naruto just stood there, making no attempt to dodge the attack. Her expression went to one of wonder as she watched Naruto's hand came up catching the attack._

_Naruto felt the burning sensation in his hand as the blade pierced his flesh leaving the knife stuck in his hand. He immediately tightened his grip, before the bewildered Kabuto could pull back. "Now', he said staring Kabuto in the eye, 'I don't have to worry about you running away". Naruto watched with amusement as Kabuto's eyes widened as a shadow clone appeared at his side as he began channelling huge amounts of chakra into his palm. _

_Tsunade looked on amazed at Naruto's determination, he'd taken the hit deliberately so he could get Kabuto close enough to bind him, all so that he could unleash this last attack. She felt the tingle in the air, as Naruto summoned a huge amount of chakra into his palm, he was doing it she thought, he was actually doing it, the power of the condensed ball of chakra many times more powerful then the one he'd unleashed earlier. And when he struck she knew he'd managed it, as a huge blinding ball of condensed chakra expanded between Naruto and his opponent, pushing them apart before accelerating pushing Kabuto back to collide with a rock the collision causing the ball of destruction to detonate leaving Kabuto motionless against the half demolished stone. _

"_I told you I wouldn't break my promise, just like I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto said as he passed out feeling a pain in his chest._

"Yes you just might", Tsunade muttered as she looked down at Naruto the memories fading.

"I just might w-what Granny Tsunade?

Tsunade looked down to see Naruto looking up at her, his face filled with his usual energy. "Naruto, you shouldn't be getting out of bed!" she said as Naruto slid out of the bed and began dressing hurriedly.

"Granny Tsunade', he started and Tsunade found herself caught between anger and amusement at his condescending tone, 'you know I heal fast. Besides', he put in, 'I have to go see Hinata". Tsunade halted her demand he return to bed in her throat as she digested the last remark with a smile. She of course had noticed the relationship brewing between Naruto and the timid Hyugaa, and she found that she was glad Naruto had ended up with the tentative Hinata, she had always had a thing for Naruto and even if Naruto had never realized it he had never treated Hinata like the other girls, he'd felt something even then, even if he hadn't known it himself.

"Umm Granny Tsunade…', Naruto started his faltering tone and red face seeming so strange from him, 'uhh…what exactly do girls like to get as presents…you know I thought you might know, cause you're a girl and all…even with your monstrous strength". Under normal circumstances the remark about her strength might have bothered her but, as she looked at the usually self confident, loud mouthed teen looking so hesitant she couldn't feel mad at him.

"Well I suppose the first thing you should know, before you go off spending all your money on some ridiculously expensive item', and she almost burst out laughing as she saw his face redden knowing that had been his plan, ' that what matters most is whether or not you have thought about the gift, about whether you thought about her. Here I'll give you a hint, I know for certain that Hinata's favourite flower is the Spirangelia, water Orchid, it's a lavender color and is very rare, found only in the more tropical valleys surrounding Konoha, in areas where water is plentiful, not only that but they need no light to grow and thrive, so you're just as likely to find them in the shadows as in the light. Also although she hasn't told you yet, Hinata turns seventeen in two days, she might enjoy a surprise birthday present."

"Lavender…' he said, seeming to be elsewhere, 'the same color as those beautiful eyes…" Tsunade's eyes widened, clearly Naruto cared more for the girl then she'd thought… just how deep did those feelings go she wondered. "Thanks a lot granny Tsunade", he said, looking up at her his stupid grin on his face, he clearly hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud about Hinata. And Tsunade found herself unable to reply as the love-struck teen sprinted out the door and down the hall, and she couldn't help but laugh as she heard the startled yelps of the nurses as Naruto crossed their paths.

Hinata walked aimlessly through the busy streets, as she had been for the past few hours. She wasn't used to having so much free time on her hands, her body still too weak to handle training, and both Kiba and Shino out on a mission, she found she really didn't have anything to do. She'd gone out too look for Naruto and Kakashi had told her he'd been doing some particularly harsh training and was in the hospital. Worried about him, she'd quickly made her way there only to here from one of the nurses that he'd left a few hours before she'd arrived, and from the nurses distraught expression as she'd explained it, he'd done so in a very Naruto-like fashion.

Neither of them had seen each other since their sensual encounter, and now feeling more confident, knowing Naruto had feelings for her, Hinata found herself begging for and dreading the moment she'd confess her deep love for him. She had always been certain that he would reject her, think of her as some crazy stalker, but the passionate kiss he'd given her had changed things. It was clear he felt for her, but she didn't know how much and as much as she couldn't stop thinking about it, the thoughts irritated her.

AHH! Why does this have to be so complicated, you were going to tell him the night he kissed you, and now you KNOW he feels for you, just tell him for god's sake girl. Her inner more confident self ranted, the thoughts running circles in her mind.

Ya but what if he doesn't feel for me the way I do, I'd just end up ruining the relationship we already have, came the reply of the more timid part of her consciousness.

BAHH, you were ready to tell him before when you were hardly IN a relationship, when if he rejected he would likely never talk to you again. Stop being such a coward. For once the timid side, the one she generally showed to others, had no answer, could come up with no excuse against the inescapable truth and logic. The next time an opportunity presents itself, she thought, and from there we'll just have to see what happens.

You owe it to yourself; if you truly love him to tell him your feelings. And Hinata knew as she continued to walk, that with all her heart she did indeed love Naruto.

Leaves danced around him as Naruto ran through the tropical forest, his eyes scanning the ground looking for a lavender flower. Thinking he'd spotted one he slowed to a stop and went down to investigate, thoroughly disappointed when it wasn't the right one. He turned to leave when one of the clones he'd sent off came rushing towards him babbling incoherently. When the clone finally had enough breath to finish a sentence it began yapping excitedly. "Man come take a look at this, you have got to see this".

Naruto looked out at the sky and saw it was getting close to midnight and he'd have to head back eventually. He wanted to question his clone but it was a replica of him, as concerned with Hinata as he was, it wouldn't come running like this unless it had really found something. Motioning for the clone to lead on Naruto followed it as it lead him through a complex path until it eventually lead him to an area where the brush became thicker and the massive tropical ferns made it difficult to traverse. Naruto followed the Clone through the mess of underbrush until it stopped just outside what seemed to be a wall of the large ferns, with a small path leading into the center. The clone motioned for him to enter and he did so. The path was slightly confining but ended quickly enough, and as Naruto stepped into the clearing he gasped. Hinata, he thought you're going to love my present.

Hinata felt disappointed and not just a little lonely as she walked back to the Hyugaa complex. She'd been unable to find Naruto, and she knew she wouldn't see him tomorrow…her birthday she thought, she hardly wanted to spend time with the stupid celebrations, all she really wanted to do was to spend the time with Naruto. But her father would never allow her to escape the traditions, and he most certainly wouldn't approve of her spending time with Naruto, an orphan and no Hyugaa.

You should have told him about your birthday she thought, you should have told him. She knew why she hadn't told him, she was afraid he'd try to come see her, and if he got caught sneaking into the compound he'd be in big trouble and she didn't want that. But even as she thought about she felt part of her wishing she'd told him. As Hinata slipped into the covers of her bed and snuggled into the comfort they provided she glanced to the side at the calendar a star over tomorrow's date, not for the first time she found herself dreading her birthday rather then welcoming it.

Naruto woke the next day still excited about the discovery he'd made. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Hinata until later that night when he could slip in and pick her up so he could show her his gift. He didn't have training today, Kakashi giving him the day off, likely to give Naruto this exact opportunity; the crafty jounin didn't seem to miss anything.

I tell her tonight…I have to tell her eventually, besides he thought she didn't seem to mind me kissing her. Naruto gobbled down some instant ramen and sprinted off into the forest to make sure all the preparations were made.

Hinata hardly paid any attention to any of the ceremonies and celebrations, the expensive finely woven kimono felt uncomfortable and clumsy compared to her hoody and the rest of her gear.

How much longer would it last she wondered, all she really wanted was for this day to end, so she could return to the comforts of her bed and her dreams of Naruto, and her face reddened very slightly as she thought of how much more sensual some of them had become recently. And so when the ceremony finally ended and it was quite dark out, Hinata felt physically and mentally exhausted. She stood in her room removing the uncomfortable Kimono when she heard a noise at her window. Unclothed from the waist up she slowly made her way toward the window when Naruto face popped up whispering her name, his eyes closed with a content expression on his face.

"Naruto!" she said moving her hands up in an effort to cover her large breasts, doing little other then making them appear larger and hiding her pink nipples.

"Huh?" he muttered opening his eyes, wondering why Hinata sounded so embarrassed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he noticed she was unclad from the waist up, her large perky breasts pressed up against her arms and her face red as he'd ever seen it. He closed his eyes his face already crimson and turned away loosing his grip on the window sill, catching himself with his chakra in his feet only at the last second. "I'm really sorry', he muttered quickly, 'If I'd have known I wouldn't have…I'm so sorry Hinata".

Hinata knew her face was incredibly red as she quickly clothed and donned her hoody, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited at the sight of Naruto's face as he'd seen most of her nude upper half. From that look she knew he'd liked what he'd seen and that thought pleased her more then she'd admit.

"It's ok you can come up know", she whispered out the window and she moved back to make space as Naruto entered his face still incredibly red. As soon as he'd entered she walked over and embraced him…glad she was with him again regardless of the reason.

After a moment she broke away from him, "Naruto what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much trouble you might get in if you get caught here without permission?" He just continued to grin with that silly grin of his before answering.

"I have something I have got to show you" he said, and at Hinata's speculative look he added "just trust me".

Hinata followed him through the woods as they gradually took on a more Mediterranean look with tropical looking plants and strange trees. She wondered how Naruto could make his way so well in the dark, it was approaching midnight and without her Byakugan she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. Must be a side effect of the Kyubii she thought, no other possibilities coming to her. "Finally", he muttered as they made their way through a particularly confining tunnel through a maze of ferns. They seemed about to reach the exit when Naruto stopped her, a big smile on his face and his cheeks bright pink.

"Okay now close your eyes', he said,' and no Byakugan either, don't worry, there's light inside, but you have to wait before you can see it". Hinata put her trust in her friend and let her lead her through the opening. She could here him inhale sharply, whatever this place was it had stunned him no only once but twice. "Almost" he said whispering in her ear", he said her hands in his as he led her somewhere. "This may feel a little cold', he whispered, I heated it earlier but I don't know if it will last a lot longer". Hinata could hardly contain her excitement as Naruto took off her sandals and slowly led her into the water, the liquid wasn't cold as she expected but warm to the touch sending a tingle through her body as it crept along her skin as Naruto led her deeper. They continued deeper, the water creeping upwards, soaking through her hoody and tight black pants.

Finally they reached what seemed to be the center, as the ground levelled off leaving Hinata with the water level resting just below her shoulders, the edges of her long hair floating on the top of the water. Naruto pulled her softly toward him until she was pressed against his chest. "Alright…you can open your eyes now", he whispered, his voice close. She flung her eyes open, and to her surprise saw absolutely nothing, the sky wasn't visible and at this time there was no light to pierce through, she couldn't see Naruto though he stood his body against hers.

Could this be some kind of prank, one of Naruto's games? The possibilities whirled through her mind and she began to activate the Byakugan to see what he was talking about but stopped as Naruto, sensing her thoughts told her not too.

"Don't', he said softly, 'it'll start soon"

She stood their silently, enjoying the closeness of Naruto's body, but wondering what exactly was about to start. She became even more curious as she felt a tingle through her body and in the air as she felt massive amounts of chakra emanating from Naruto's body. It was different from how it usually felt though, normally when expending this much chakra it seemed to be full of anger and rage, but now it felt kind, loving and reassuring.

She gasped as suddenly dozens upon dozens of little silver dots shone through the dark, she knew what they were but she couldn't believe it all the same. They were chakra bugs, little bugs that glowed when they absorbed chakra, they were extremely rare, and she was sure that no one had ever seen so many in one place. She watched in wonder as more and more became active, illuminating the area in which they stood. As she saw her surroundings her knees weakened, she through her arms around Naruto's neck but she knew she would have fallen back into the water had he not placed his strong hands on her waist to steady her.

They stood huddled together in what could only be described as a magical oasis, the pool in which they stood the clearest she'd ever seen, the tropical ferns and flora forming a protective canopy blotting out the sanctuary from the wrath of the sun, vines grew along the inner wall covered in buds of different sizes and ferns grew in seemingly random locations, all of it giving the place a sense of security, and she thought…love as well. But what she saw next was just too much to take, as the silver white light of the glow bugs intensified fully enveloping the haven in a dim light, all the buds expanded and flowers bloomed, flowers she knew well. The flowers completed the cycle in all of a minute, revealing beautiful orchids, each a shade of violet, they were her favourite flower, the water orchid. Her eyes widened as something light landed atop her head, she was about to move to see what it was when more began to cascade down from the canopy overhead, watched as hundreds of lavender petals spiralled down to land softly on the surface of the water.

Tears of joy began splashing down her cheeks, her heart racing. No one had ever done anything like this for her; she had never felt as treasured, as loved as she did now. How could he have known, few knew of her favourite flower, and she'd been too embarrassed to tell Naruto. She turned her gaze from the amazing spectacle to look at Naruto; he stood there his accustomed grin replaced by a sincere smile. "Happy Birthday Hinata", he whispered blushing. At that moment she knew she had never heard more caring words and still overwhelmed by emotion she couldn't think of what to say, and so she did the only thing she could…cheeks a bright pink she leaned forward and began kissing him affectionately.

Naruto couldn't explain how he felt as Hinata pressed her lips against his so passionately, he didn't even realize as his body responded immediately by returning her kisses with his own. She really does like me, he thought as he embraced her, their bodies heating the water around them. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he loved her, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force out the words, he was afraid now that he would ruin what they already shared and he didn't want that. So instead he gave himself to the young Hyugaa, kissing her fervently enjoying the wonderful sensations, her enticing smell, the heat from her body, the feel of her smooth wet lips and tongue. He could feel stirring in his loins, but he did the best he could to ignore it, neither of them was mentally ready for that yet and he would never force himself on her just to relieve himself. Instead he simply continued with their intertwining sensual touching, allowing Hinata to enjoy herself, as she certainly was, and doing his best to make sure she continued to.

Hinata's pulse climbed as she mingled with Naruto her breath coming in gasps in between the tender, passionate moments. His warmth enveloped her as she pressed herself against him, winding her leg between his and sliding her arms down around his back, she loved his scent, his touch, his taste, and all the wonderful sensations seemed amplified as they touched. She was doing her best to control herself, desperately trying to ignore her swollen nipples which begged to be touched, and the carnal hunger emanating from between her legs, physically she knew her body was more then ready, but mentally she knew she couldn't, not yet.

They continued exploring each others mouths enjoying the simple pleasures to be gained from it, each deliberately avoiding the others truly sexual regions. Hinata wanted to tell him, to at long last simply blurt out that she loved him, that she wanted to marry him and never leave his side, but as much as she wanted to she couldn't, she knew now without a doubt that they were in love with each other, but still she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Finally she decided she had to act, too make sure that no matter what she would tell him soon. "Naruto', she whispered after they ceased kissing as her head rested against his chest, his arms supporting her, 'after this upcoming mission there's something I absolutely have to tell you, don't let me forget okay?"

"You got it', he replied, 'but only if you remind me that I have something I absolutely have to tell YOU after the mission". She smiled and her cheeks heated already guessing that what he was going to tell her was likely the same thing she wanted to tell him, it seemed that neither of them could bring themselves to do it. "I promise", she replied and she began to feel very tired, the fatigue from the days events setting in after there tender moment passed. She felt herself begin to sag down felling drowsy but Naruto quickly picked her up and helped her onto his back meaning to take her home. She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned forward making it easier on him; well at least physically she thought silently giggling as she saw his face redden when her breasts pressed against his back. She tried to stay awake but found herself quickly slipping away to dream.

Naruto kept his pace quick but gentle aware that Hinata had fallen asleep on his back. He no longer felt so confused with his feelings for her, or her feelings for him for that matter, he knew now without a doubt that they were both in love with each other, and the fact that he knew they both knew it, and were happy about it put him at ease. "Hinata', he whispered, 'the first girl who'd ever really liked him, the first girl he'd ever liked, the first girl he'd ever dated, the first girl he'd ever embraced, the first girl he'd ever kissed…the first girl he'd ever loved." Well not quite, she was the first girl he'd ever loved in this way, he loved Sakura, but it was a brother-sister relationship, one they both cherished, and he had never loved Sakura like he did Hinata. And as he ran her home, he couldn't help but hope that she would be his first and his last, hoped that they would never be separated, to be together forever.

It didn't take long for him to reach the Hyugaa complex even with Hinata on his back, it proved even easier to sneak in, he'd become quite adept at stealth when the time called for it, and the fact that everyone was still hyped from the day's celebrations made things even easier.

Climbing in through her window with her in his arms, he gently laid her on the bed; they were both still soaked and regardless of the summer heat he worried about her being cold. Tentatively he unzipped her soaking hoody and removed it revealing her very ample breast clad in a lacy black bra, it was wet too but he wouldn't touch it, he didn't want to invade her privacy. Then his hands trembling he slipped her pants off revealing the tight black panties which matched the bra. His heart beat in his chest and the lump in his pants was getting larger and harder to ignore. Before any dirty thoughts could cross his mind he tucked her into bed drew the covers over her shoulders before exiting the window, closing it on the way out and making his way back to his apartment. Even as he walked home he contemplated what he might say to Hinata when the mission was complete, well more how he was going to say it, the gist of it would remain the same, all he had to do was find out how to confess to her properly.


	3. Chapter 3 Forever?

A NaruHina Fanfic – Chapter 3 – Forever Part One

Hinata woke with a start, Naruto's name half escaping her lips before realizing her surroundings, she lay in bed her warm covers wrapped around her, she was wearing only her still damp bra and panties; her hoody and pants were hung on the wall to dry. She looked to the door noticing it was locked, exactly as she had left it, no one had been in she knew. It wouldn't be a difficult thing for any of the Hyugaa shinobi to pick the lock and enter, but it would prove very challenging to leave and lock it again from the inside, that left only…Naruto. Hinata lay back against her pillow, her cheeks adopting the pink red shade they always did when she thought of Naruto. She knew that the only reason Naruto had removed her cloths was out of worry for her, Naruto wouldn't invade her privacy, he'd proven that already; he truly genuinely cared for her. She looked out her window and knew she hadn't been asleep more then a few hours; and let herself drift gently back into sleep.

The air was musty and dank and smelled foul, every breath reminding him of his revulsion for the place. Naruto lay in the center of the unholy chamber before a huge barred gate; seemingly held shut by only a seal.

Naruto shuddered involuntarily as he met the blood red gaze of the huge orbs that stared at him with malice from the other side of the bars. Naruto rarely felt afraid except when his friends' safety was concerned, but no matter how many times he was sent to this hell he still felt more then a little fear.

**So good of you to join me…I was beginning to get lonely. **The ensuing laughter rocked the chamber and Naruto knew with all certainty the fox was mocking him, mocking him for his feelings for Hinata.

_Shut the fuck up! Just because I have your sorry ass inside me doesn't mean I have to alone forever! _ Naruto did his best to think his answers as loud as he could. The fox's words angered him as much as hurt him; and he frantically began trying to get a cap on his emotions as they bubbled to the surface. Suddenly images of his childhood flashed through his mind, _ the cold hate filled glares of the villagers, the fear he saw in their eyes, the loneliness he'd felt every time he'd stood alone in the playground…and the whirlpool of images continued to rampage through his mind._

"NO! Get out of my head damn you!" Naruto screamed, shaking his head trying in vain to stop the painful memories.

The fox chuckled evilly as he watched the teen breakdown before under the stress of his emotions, and not without a little help he thought, priding himself on hurting his host yet again.

**This is your punishment for pushing me out during our last fight. I must admit you've become stronger, you're still nowhere near as strong as me however and I don't take lightly to being pushed aside. That demon was as much your enemy as it is mine, you must learn to give up on those pitiful beings you call friends, they merely impede your progress.**

_I told you to SHUT UP! _ Naruto replied finally getting a grip on himself. _I don't care what you want you damn fox, they are my friends and I will never leave them, whether you like getting pushed aside is not my problem, and if you power is so great then why didn't' you beat me! _Naruto was seething as he finished his rant, the only thing stopping him from crossing in between the bars and throttling the Kyubii was the fact that it would then likely try to take over his body, and while sleeping he wasn't sure he would win.

**You would do well to watch your tongue brat… I can make life more difficult for you then you know. Pray Uzumaki Naruto that I never escape from here for I'd show you my power and you will not find it pleasant. ** The words seem to drip with acid and Naruto did indeed pray that the Kyubii never escaped, he knew it well enough to know that it would waste no time in destroying anything and everything Naruto held dear including his friends.

**And besides…if you don't ever leave our friends then where or where is the Uchiha I wonder? **

Naruto's anger dissipated leaving him feeling useless and depressed; _he hadn't been able to save Sasuke, the result when he'd fought him with Sakura had been no different then their battle at the Valley of the End, he'd returned to the village without him…he'd been unable to save him._

Feeling quite pleased Kyubii retreated allowing Naruto to drown in the sorrow of his own nightmares; oh he did so enjoy tormenting his host.

Naruto sprang up, tears still running down his face and sweating profusely. _What? Where am I? What's going on? _Glancing around him he took in his surroundings his feeling of dread leaving as he recognized his kitchen floor. His shoulders sunk as he sighed in relief, _It was only a nightmare Hinata's fine. _He brought his hands to his face and was startled to feel the moistness on his cheeks. _He'd been crying? But I was asleep how could I be crying in my sleep? _Naruto shook himself awake and laughed when he saw the bowel of ramen before him; he'd heated it last night but had fallen asleep while thinking of Hinata before he'd even finished. Shoving the bowel into the microwave he couldn't help but think of how much the young Hyugaa heiress had already had an impact on him, HE had fallen asleep with a full bowel of ramen in front of him, something he knew had NEVER happened before.

_As soon as the mission is done I'm going to tell her, and then I'm going to ask her dad to let me marry her. _Naruto found himself feeling all warm and fuzzy inside when he thought of Hinata in her wedding dress. With a smile he placed the empty ramen bowel down and sprinted off to the training grounds for another gruelling day of training with Kakashi sensei.

The ragged figure say alone in the cave, basking in the darkness, shadows seeming to cling to his disease festered hide. His skin was covered in boils and blisters, his skin hung on the bones giving him an emaciated look. It was cold at this time in the night, with the wind from the ocean chilling the shore; but if the figure who sat in the center of the cave felt even the slight discomfort he didn't show it. He was too busy plotting his revenge; _you will pay Kyubii…for what you did to me so many years ago…and for what you did to me during our last encounter. _Karashiro sat seething his burning red eyes filled with hate; soon, he merely needed more patience.

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully for Hinata; Naruto had been training with Kakashi again and even though she had wanted to see him her father had insisted that she stay within the family compound until her mission commenced. And now as she headed out to the Hokage building she found herself jogging even though she would be early…she wanted to see Naruto again. She couldn't get him out of her head; she was all she could think about night and day, by day hoping she would see him again soon, and by night enjoying her dreams which she had to admit had become somewhat more graphic of late.

She had been so caught up in her daydreams that she hardly realized she'd arrived in Tsunade-samma's office until she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his usual exuberant self in full bloom. She felt her cheeks heat up with Naruto in such close proximity.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun" she said with a squeak as one of Naruto's hands brushed her backside as he put her down. _That felt nice… What am I saying? Stop thinking such dirty thoughts Hinata! _ Banishing the thoughts from her mind she turned to face the Hokage trying to keep herself from feinting.

Tsunade sat smiling behind her desk at the two amused and quite happy with how things had turned out. Naruto was blushing slightly, and poor Hinata was so red Tsunade thought she might explode. But even she was surprised by how much Hinata's simple presence seemed to change Naruto; he would often be less rash and acted if only a little…more appropriately. Today Naruto had been the first one to arrive something Tsunade had never expected to see in her life unless it dealt with Sasuke. Those two are definitely a match for each other she thought with a sigh, but right now she didn't have time to consider the pair…they had a mission.

Suddenly the door burst open causing Naruto to whirl in alarm and Hinata to jump. But both visibly relaxed when they caught sight of a large white paw in the smoke.

"Kiba should you break my door I will hold you personally responsible!" Tsunade's voice rang out loud and ferocious and when the smoke completely cleared they saw Kiba practically hiding behind a large whimpering Akamaru. _Tsunade is really scary when she's mad,_ thought Hinata who was slightly shaken form the event.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted his voice full of enthusiasm as he jumped his comrade and began giving him a terrible nuggy.

Hinata merely watched silently giggling at how cute they looked, especially Naruto, at this angle she also got a good look at his chest his muscles straining against the fabric as he wrestled with Kiba, _How good it would feel to snuggle up to that when you sleep… _Hinata could hardly believe that the thought had crossed her mind and she felt her face fast returning to its magenta glow, as she tried in vain to dismiss the images that the thought had brought to mind.

The two ceased their playful game however when Shino walked into the room, his eyes hidden under his black shades and the rest of his body obscured by the long black trench coat that hung on his shoulders.

"It seems that for once I was the last one here. You have my apologies Tsunade-samma.

"You're all on schedule for once" she said looking directly at Naruto finding it amusing to no end how he squirmed under her gaze. "Now that everyone is present let me explain the details of your mission. Your objective is to head to the country of waves to a point on the coast known as Kartha's Point, once there you will eliminate the man know as Karashiro." With that she pointed up at the computer screen which dropped down beside them, "He's an S-Rank missing-nin and has a total of 263 civilian deaths to his name, needless to say he is dangerous and since he has infiltrated the village he may have information that could jeopardize our defence; for this reason you will seek him out and kill him. Beware however for he knows you will pursue him and may be waiting to ambush you." Tsunade sighed and lay back in her chair thinking of whether or not sending Naruto was a good idea, he had a terrible temper which could kick in at times and not always for the best. "You are dismissed", she said finally, waving them away.

"Hai" echoed the unanimous reply as the four shinobi disappeared from the room, leaving Tsunade wondering whether or not she should have sent Kakashi along.

The four shinobi made gradual progress as the walked down the path leading to the coast and the country of waves. "Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whispered hesitantly.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" he asked and he found his next words stuck in his throat as he turned to look at his love; only to see tears on her face her eyes seeming to apologize for some misdeed.

"I-I…N-next time I-I w-won't" but before she could continue Naruto wrapped his arms around her feeling oddly protective; he hated it when she cried, he hated it when she was sad, all he wanted to do was make her feel better, for her to be happy.

"Shh…it's ok, don't worry next time I'll be there by your side. I'll never let that demon hurt you again."

"B-b-but I wasn't any h-help last time" she sobbed her face buried against his chest as they walked along, Kiba and Shino walking far enough ahead to give them privacy.

_She can't possibly blame herself for what happened. I mean if not for the damn fox I probably would have lost too._

But as he looked at the poor sobbing form before him, he knew without a doubt that she did blame herself, she was dumping all the blame on herself just like she had when she was younger. _No! Naruto thought, he wouldn't let her do that, he loved her and he wouldn't let her blame herself for everything; after all it was his fault it happened in the first place because he had the Kyubii inside him._

Gently he pulled her chin up and the sadness he saw in her eyes and in her expression tore him up inside. She looked about to say something but before she could begin he pressed his lips gently up against hers and left them there. She didn't respond at first still clearly stunned by his actions; but it wasn't long before she was kissing him back. Gradually they broke away from each other and Naruto brought his hand up and brushed her still moist, blushing cheek. "You can't blame yourself Hinata, he's a demon after all, not only could he mask himself form your Byakugan, but he has no visible chakra points; if not for the you-know-what I wouldn't have done much better.

Hinata began to protest but he wouldn't hear it, he wasn't going to let the love of his life feel guilty because of an incident that was entirely his fault. He pushed a finger gently against her lips and pulled her up against him. "Besides, if it wasn't for the fact that the fox is inside me you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place, I won't let you blame yourself for what happened. I care about you way too much to let you do that" Naruto felt heat in his cheeks at that last remark but he didn't regret it.

Hinata ceased sobbing and froze her face fast going a familiar shade of crimson. _"I Care about you way to much to let you do that…" _the words and their meaning replayed over and over in her head as she basked in the warmth of his body. _He really cares for me. Could he possibly love me? I have to know…_

"N-Naruto do y-you really mean t-that?" she whispered staring into his brilliant cerulean orbs; already feeling happier and better about herself.

Naruto blushed as he looked into her beautiful face trying to think of what to say to avoid giving it away. "Hinata…I will never leave your side, I'll never let that demon let that demon hurt you again, I promise I will always protect you." Naruto's voice had faded to a whisper by the end of his little speech and he was nearly as red as Hinata. He was rewarded for his efforts by Hinata's heart warming smile. Every time she smiled it made him feel warm and fuzzy and it made him almost carefree, so long as she was happy he didn't care what happened to him.

Hinata smiled up at her Naruto, his blue eyes providing all the reassurance she needed. He hadn't actually spoken his feelings for her but she could tell from the way he spoke and his choice or words how he felt, his feelings warming her heart. "Thank you Naruto-kun…I don't know if I'd have made it this far without you." She said embracing him. And I promise that I won't ever leave you either, and that I will protect you." Hinata knew that once again she was blushing uncontrollably, but she felt much better after letting the feelings out.

Breaking the embrace they walked hand-in-hand behind the rest of the group silent but content with simply being with the other.

"We'll camp here for the night" Shino said once he had them all gathered in a clearing several minutes off the path.

"WAH! But Shino it's hardly even dark yet and we haven't been walking that long why are we going to stop!" Shino smiled hidden to the world under the veil of the neck of his trench coat; he'd been expecting exactly those words from Naruto and had already thought of how to explain it to the boisterous shinobi using the least words possible.

"He is waiting for us, we should not tire ourselves by rushing to fight him but rather should be at full strength for the encounter" came Shino's emotionless reply as he began setting up the tent motioning for Naruto and Kiba to help him.

Shino looked up confused when Naruto made no move to follow Kiba and begin helping with the tent. He simply stood there beside a nervous Hinata both blushing plentifully. Shino smiled again, it seemed that Hinata had finally gotten what she had always dreamed of Naruto's affection. "Naruto you will stay in Hinata's tent to guard her from possible danger, this demon had hurt her once and might attempt to do so again."

Naruto blushed a little more, before smiling and offering Shino a wink, but Kiba was not nearly as accepting as Shino. "Naruto if you so much as touch her without her approval I will…" Naruto was on his heels as he listened to the numerous terrible and horrendous things Kiba would do to him if he did anything to displease Hinata. Hinata was so red after this that Naruto put his arms on her shoulder expecting her to feint at any second. He was glad he was wrong however when she remained conscious and slowly lead him into the tent.

Karashiro regarded the two tents pitched side-by-side and knew full well who currently lay awake inside. _So that brat did come…I didn't expect him to bring friends but then again I never told him not to. Either way it makes no difference. But not here…no my vengeance must take place at a more appropriate place. _And with that last thought lingering he made full speed back toward his resting place. It was a good three days away but not for him, he was not limited by his bodies physical limits, it was already dead, no all he needed was his chakra, besides it allowed him to travel at this inhuman speed with no burden on his muscles…no he needed no living host. He reached his cavern before the nights end and began preparing himself for the children and the Kyubii who he would have to deal with in two days time.

**Back again for more are we? My you are the stubborn one.**

_Damn you, you bastard! You're the one who brought me here; it's not as if I'm here by choice you stupid fox! _Naruto was angry at being here again; angry at being dragged away from him dream of Hinata who he knew currently lay beside his unconscious body.

**Ku ku ku ku ku… you have my apologies but I enjoy tormenting you far too much to let you off the hook because of your sensual dreams. It seems I may have to do something about that girl if you refuse to leave her…** Kyubii left the threat hang in the air knowing he didn't have to go into detail.

However even the demon was very surprised by the reply this roused from a very angry Naruto.

_If you so much as harm a hair on her head I swear to you right now that I will kill myself and take you with me to the pits of hell! _Naruto's rage was boiling over and something the fox had never expected began to happen…although the maturing teen stood in his domain a blue aura of chakra formed around the figure.

**Hmm…the fact that you can even gather chakra whilst in my domain is certainly surprising…it seems you have more chakra hidden away then I thought… **Naruto watched taken aback as the Fox closed its huge eyes and rumbled as if thinking deeply. He was quite startled when they suddenly flew open again but this time he saw something in them he hadn't seen before…respect.

**I must say even I did not expect that…but I suppose it would make sense, after all _he_ had an enormous amount of chakra as well.**

_What the hell are you talking about!?_

**Ku ku ku…it seems no one has yet to tell you, a wise decision I suppose.**

_What was a wise decision? Who is this guy you're comparing me to? What the HELL are you talking about!?! _ Naruto was infuriated, the fox was talking about him as if he wasn't standing right there and nothing bothered him more then people ignoring him.

**Did you know of your family? **The sudden question threw him off guard, he couldn't figure out why the fox was acting so strangely.

_No all I was ever told was that they died fighting against, o wait you guessed it YOU!_

**Yes I mean were you ever told about who they were…about you're elder brother, about you're…clan?**

Naruto did a double take…what could he possibly be talking about his clan; he as an orphan he had no clan.

_What are you talking about my elder brother, my clan? I'm an orphan and I don't have a clan. _ Naruto tried not to show it but he was getting scared now…it wasn't like the fox to act like this, and he definitely was dreading what might have happened to 'his' clan.

**Well then it seems that I am the one forced to enlighten you. On the same day that I was sealed your entire clan was annihilated. **The Kyubii paused and watched as the information hit home. Naruto didn't know what to do…to be told that he belonged to a clan…one that he was the last remaining member of was difficult to take.

**Clan Uzumaki was once one of the three honoured houses that resided within what is now called Konoha; Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyugaa. **Naruto nearly feinted as he heard this information; this put him on equal footing with even Hinata who was essentially a princess.

**You are the remaining of two sons born to the head of the Uzumaki clan you're older brother died fighting me.**

Naruto had felt dizzy before but now he felt completely overwhelmed, how could what the fox was saying possibly be true, but then again he had never seen the fox act like this and the demon really had no reason to lie.

_W-who was my older brother? _Naruto managed still reeling form the shock of this new revelation.

**O you have heard him mentioned many times, you know him; you simply don't realize it. **Naruto was now extremely confused he couldn't think of anyone that could possibly be his elder sibling.

Seeing that Naruto was going to get nowhere on his own Kyubii spoke up, **what other ninja in history had blue eyes and golden blond hair and resided in the land of fire, to the best of my knowledge there is only one possibility. **Kyubii watched Naruto, amused when his blue eyes went as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

_You can't possibly mean…_

**I most certainly do…your elder brother was Yondaime the fourth Hokage. When he commenced sealing me inside of you I made one last ditch effort to kill you and stop the binding, I managed to kill every single member of your clan…excluding you and your brother, and now I think I know why, but before you ask, no I will not tell you why yet. Now go be with your mate, I must contemplate this new development.**

Naruto screamed at the fox as his surroundings blurred before everything eventually went black. He woke with a gasp as he sat up covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He tried to rein them in but he couldn't and after a few moments tears began streaming down his face. _I had a clan…I had a brother…a mother…a father, why am I the one who had to face all this…why me. _His mind was a muddled whirlpool of thoughts; no matter what he did he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything and get to sleep with thoughts of his brother and his clan filling his mind.

Hinata could no longer pretend to be asleep, clearly Naruto was in distress and she couldn't stand by and let him suffer. She opened her eyes and pulled herself over to his side half laying on him so she could look into his eyes. "Naruto I know something is bothering you…please I don't want to see you suffer like this. You don't have to keep everything bottled up anymore; I'm always here for you." Hinata whispered gently, embracing her love feeling very protective.

As Naruto looked into her eyes seeing the genuine concern in her pale lavender orbs he found it even harder to hold in his emotions. When she had mentioned him suffering alone it brought the information the fox had told him to bear and he couldn't help it as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Hinata didn't know what was going on, suddenly Naruto had broken down in front of her, him… the one who stood firm against whatever life threw against him, had finally broken down before her. She felt scared and happy at the same time, happy that he trusted her enough to let her seem him like this, and scared about whatever could have possibly made him like this. Trying to calm him and ease his pain she brought his face to her shoulder and held him in his time of need.

"H-H-Hinata can I t-tell you something. I know you probably don't want to here it but I really need someone to talk to right now." Hinata had only seen sadness and fear in his eyes twice in her life, first when old man Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru and then when he had been unable to bring back his "brother" Sasuke who abandoned the village to go to Orochimaru in search of power. She found herself nodding for him to continue wondering what could hurt her love so. "Well y-you know about the Kyubii and s-stuff…well h-he talks to me w-when I sleep and today he told me some stuff." He grimaced as he spoke and Hinata wanted nothing more then to put a smile back on his face. She reached out and drew him into her arms until his face was only inches from hers, gently she kissed him and embraced him before motioning for him to continue. Seemingly now more at ease he began telling her all the fox had told him, slowly at first but gaining speed as he continued until he finished tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks. Hinata was stunned as she absorbed all he told her. She could hardly believe what she was hearing, but as it had when he'd told her of the Kyubii this also made perfect sense.

"Oh Naruto…my poor Naruto" she whispered in his ear tears flowing form her own eyes now as she shared his pain, comforting him. He'd had to endure more then anyone she had ever met, and now this, to be told of what he could have had, to give him just a little hope only to shatter it before his eyes; life was so cruel to him, he already had to carry the burden of the lord of demons but now this, it was too much for even him to take.

Naruto laid there cradled by a crying Hinata, the woman he loved. She shared his pain, and willingly; she was there when he needed someone, he got the feeling that she would always be there for him. He wanted her to stay like this forever, in her arms healing form the warmth emanating form her body. "T-thank you so much Hinata, even if you're father may think you're worthless, to me you'll always be priceless."

Hinata felt herself get a little warmer as she heard those words, even as he was suffering he tried to comfort her, he had such a big heart and he was so sweet. "N-Naruto you're such a caring person, you're the one suffering and you try to comfort me, but all I want right now is for _you_ to feel better. Before he could protest she began again, focused on getting him to discuss what the Kyubii had told him.

"Well there are some good parts to this, first off is that Naruto you are the younger brother of Yondaime, you are the younger brother to the person who was the greatest ninja to ever live. Secondly since you are essentially the head of your clan you have station equal to that of me or even my father. Plus your clan isn't completely gone…you are still left, you could rebuild. And lastly what the Kyubii didn't mention was that you um…probably have a kekkai genkai bloodline limit since all major clans had one." This took Naruto off guard, and Hinata could see the surprise this caused, clearly the Kyubii had never mentioned this.

"But Hinata how could I have a bloodline limit? Wouldn't it have kicked in by now what with all the fighting and what not I've been doing?" He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice entirely, he knew that kekkai genkai abilities were rare and extremely powerful, but without knowing what it was they were also very dangerous to the user as well as anyone else around.

"I really can't tell you Naruto, Hyugaa are born with theirs while Uchiha gain the sharingan when they enter puberty. I have no idea how yours might be activated or what it might be. I-I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful", her voice a whisper at the end. She began to feel useless again until Naruto moved forward and kissed her again taking away her doubts.

"Hinata thank you" he whispered after breaking their kiss. "I would want to do nothing more then to sit and talk with you… but we have to get some sleep and stay strong for the upcoming battle."

Hinata nodded and then suddenly shivered as the cool wind outside swept through the tent. Naruto reacted before she could, pulling her up against him and then drawing her into his sleeping bag. She knew she was blushing, likely her whole face red, but it didn't seem so embarrassing when she saw that Naruto was blushing too. "This way I can keep you safe from danger, even from the elements", he whispered in her ear. Hinata curled lying back against the muscled chest from her dreams enjoying simply being with him and quickly drifted off to sleep, as did a content blond haired ninja.

Hinata woke the next morning feeling very warm nestled against something that felt quite nice. _What is it I wonder? _Her cheeks turned pink even as her eyes flew open when she remembered exactly who the other person in the sleeping bag was. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck, and then let out a surprised moan as he brushed his lips over the back of her neck and shoulders. Thinking that he'd done something wrong to get this reaction he backed off. "I'm sorry…really I didn't mean it like…like that…I just thought it would make you feel nice."

"Why d-did you stop" she whispered blushing silently begging him to touch her like that again, which to her delight he wasted no time in doing. Hinata felt like it had lasted an eternity, and yet it hadn't lasted long enough, she thought when they had been forced to cease their experimental playing when it became clear their comrades were waking and beginning preparations for breakfast.

The next few days were much the same with her and Naruto spending the nights together in his or her sleeping bag talking and enjoying the others company. They talked of each others past and problems as they walked confiding in the other as the first person either of them had really had to talk to. Hinata felt her love for the whisker faced ninja only grow as they continued on the mission as he told her things about himself, some of which he hadn't even told to Sakura his "sister". But now on the final day they found themselves discussing the mission more then each other, the day gradually got worse until black thunder heads hovered overhead so black that it looked like it was moving into night even thought it was only mid-afternoon. The ominous cloud cover was giving Hinata a bad feeling but she ignored it; soon the mission would be over and she would confess to Naruto and him to her and that thought was enough to brighten her day no matter how gloomy it would seem.

Red chakra swirled around the robed figure who sat in the center of the vast cavern only the drops of water from the stalactites to keep him company. Suddenly however the red chakra around him flared extending from his body for a few seconds before reverting to its previous state. The glowing eyes which had until now been closed flew open sending a flare of chakra across the surface of the floor obliterating several small rocks before dissipating.

_They are finally here_ "Well well…finally it begins", and with that he rose and settled himself in the chair of stone on the far side of the cavern to await his adversaries.

As they approached the entrance to the network of tunnels the group began to feel more and more anxious; their could be no mistake this was the place, Kiba and Akamaru had smelt the scent of death and blood for a long time and it emanated entirely from this place.

Shino didn't like the feeling he was getting, but this was a mission and they outnumbered the enemy four to one, if Naruto was able to handle him one on one then the four of them should have no trouble. If only he knew.

"Hinata you take point guard so you can spot any traps he might have set as well as to give us a warning if he decides to attack. Shino said.

"No"

"Naruto what did you just say? Shino could hardly believe what he had just heard, Naruto was difficult at times but never once had he challenged a command like he just had.

"Sorry Shino but none of you are going to go down their other then me" he said staring hard at the bug user. Shino had never seen Naruto like this, he seemed more like Sasuke had before he'd left, determined and calculating. Shino clearly wasn't the only one surprised as Kiba looked dumbfounded by Naruto's outburst and Hinata was shaking her head her expression one of concern for her friend.

"Naruto need I remind you that I"

"No Shino I know you are the squad leader and whatnot but I meant what I said…no one other then me is going to go down there. I know you don't understand only Hinata-chan does and she is most certainly going to stay here."

"If I'm not back in 15 min run from this place and return to the village", and with that he sprinted off down into the tunnels.

Shino looked to Hinata "What is the meaning of this Hinata" his tone was calm but he was fast loosing his patience.

"Y-You see Naruto wants to go alone because he doesn't want any of us to get hurt, the demon doesn't care about any of us he just wanted Naruto all along; he's afraid that if we went with him the demon would hurt us to get at him, like he tried to do to me when he first tried to kill Naruto"

"Why would it want to kill Naruto for if he never met him before?" asked a clearly irritated Kiba.

"B-b-because Naruto', she took a deep breath, she would not reveal that secret just yet not without him there, 'Naruto is the younger brother of Yondaime Hokage"

The two simply sat their unable to say anything even Shino, this was one thing that they never would have expected. But the more they thought about it the more it seemed to make sense; they shared the same stubbornness, the same looks, and the same fighting genius. Shino found himself believing what he heard the more he thought about it and that scared him, to think that Naruto the orphan would be the heir to the most powerful house in Konoha.

"Even if this is true we are still going down there" Hinata said back in control of her emotions mind and body. "He may be stronger then any of us but this guy is a demon he might still need help, not only that but he is our friend, our comrade; and I'll be damned if I lose him to that bastard." Shino and Kiba simply stared in shock, very rarely did Hinata act like this, and never, never did she yell; it just wasn't like her. "I'm going in after him you guys can come if you want but I'm not going to leave him", and with that she disappeared down the tunnel after her love.

It didn't take Naruto long to make his way to the large cavern where the demon awaited, the demon wasn't even trying to mask his chakra and with the Kyubii's power flowing through his veins the fiend might as well have been dancing around in Christmas lights, so obvious was his position. As soon as Naruto stepped through the door he knew the stage had been set, for there before him stood the demon, not trying to hide; it wanted this fight as much as Naruto did.

"Well well, what have we here? The Kyubii brat again… what a pleasant surprise."

"Let's cut the chit-chat shall we don't want to talk to you anymore then is necessary." Naruto interrupted before the demon could continue his rave.

"So be it" came the familiar cold rasp of before.

Naruto charged kunai in hand yelling "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu) and five other clones charged with him.

Karashiro looked on hardly amused, _surely the kid didn't expect to beat him like that…_

As the first clone leapt forward its kunai aimed at his throat; he grabbed the bunshin's arm and flung him into two of the other clones, the sheer force of the throw sending the three back to collide with the wall and puff out of existence. He felt a presence behind him and spun to side as a bunshin came charging forward right through where he'd been only moments ago. Taking advantage of the bunshins precarious balance she shot a lance of chakra from his finger into the clones back destroying it. Aware that there had been only five clones the demon knew that one of the Naruto's charging him from the side was the real one, and so he took a chance; as the two approached he threw his arms out wide sending a concussive blast of red chakra into each of his opponents. His grin became a grimace as he saw both of the Naruto's disappear knowing he had left himself open for a direct attack.

The demon screamed as the Rasengan tore into his back grinding bone and sinew before its destructive wrath, unable to hold back any longer for fear of being defeated Karashiro began releasing all of the demons power well aware of the consequences.

Naruto pushed throwing his entire wait behind his Rasengan hearing the satisfying crack of bone as he ground it into his opponent; however he was caught off guard when seemingly his Rasengan just stopped, he couldn't push it any farther. "What the h", the rest of words were cut off as he was sent flying backward from a sudden huge pulse of chakra. Flying end over Naruto slammed into the stone wall shattering stone, startled by the change that had come over his foe, the aura of red chakra which had outlined his form before now seemed to leak from his body in burst and there was A LOT more of it. If he hadn't entered the one tail stage that last attack would have crushed his bones.

"I never thought I would have to go this far, but it seems I was wrong, not that it matters; so long as I kill you my fate matters not", rasped the fiend.

This new chakra gave Naruto a bad feeling; few people had ever blocked his Rasengan, but he couldn't turn back now, "What did you do you bastard!?"

"Quite simply I let loose all of my power; unlike you however I am not one of the nine, doing this will essentially destroy me…but not however, before I kill you!" The sudden charge was blinding and Naruto barely managed to throw himself out of the way as the demon descended upon him. Faster then humanly possible the demon turned and attacked using blades of condensed chakra rather then his kunai. Naruto knew he was in trouble, he couldn't dodge the blows like this and every time he managed a parry his arm went a little number.

_Dammit Fox! Give me your power already!_

**Foolish brat you think I haven't been trying, he is suppressing my power and seeing as I'm in here there is very little I can do about it.**

Naruto weaved and dodged with all the skill he'd picked up from Jiraya's harsh training, but he could still hardly keep up, the demon leaving nicks and scratches regardless of Naruto's nimble avoidance ability.

_Shit I can't keep this up forever! _And sure enough moments after the thought passed through his mind his burning muscles couldn't move him quite fast enough as the demon plunged his blade of chakra across his shoulder blade blood following it as the demon pulled it free.

"Seems that you aren't as strong as you'd like to think Kyubii brat", the cold figure remarked as he approached to finish off his prey.

Naruto saw him coming but without being able to go farther then the first tail stage he couldn't win. His body was healing from the Kyubii's chakra but nowhere near fast enough; he felt dizzy and he doubted he could run let alone walk. He stood his legs trembling, his orange and black uniform soaked with blood from his shoulder wound.

_So this is how it ends…and I didn't even get to tell Hinata that I loved her…_ He began to close his eyes as the fiend released lances of chakra at him, he wasn't going to try to dodge; he didn't have the strength left. His eyes flew open again however when a figure jumped in front of him sending out smaller white lances or chakra that intercepted those of the demon.

_No…Please no…why did you have to come…I told you not to, didn't I?_

His thoughts were scattered but filled with sorrow; he knew who it was who had begun to defend him, only one person he knew of had enough chakra control to loose those little chakra lasers with such accuracy…Hinata.

Naruto watched as he fell to his knees, as she fought the demon, praying to every god he could think of, to spare her, to save her. And so he watched in horror as four of the demons blood red lances drove through Hinata's defence to impact, leaving holes in her chest and legs which began bleeding profusely, quickly forming a pool of blood around her limp form.

The sight of her delicate body lying in her own blood, of his lover dying trying to save him, proved to be the breaking point.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y-you….I'm going to KILL YOU!", the words came out as more of a growl as rage consumed him. Naruto's eyes began to glow a dark red and the very air around him began to burn. He felt nothing but rage, rage like he had never felt in his life, all he wanted was to kill the one who stood in front of him; to tear his innards from his stomach and suffocate him with them.

Karashiro watched nervously as a dramatic change welled over the blond ninja. First one tail, then two, four, five, and then finally a sixth one appeared on the red mantle of chakra surrounding his body. This was different from before, the boy may have been in control but the blood lust alone sent a shudder though his body; the chakra the teen was emitting was impossibly high, the sheer intensity of it made it hard to stand. But nothing, nothing could have scared the demon more then those eyes; they showed nothing but rage and hatred, the kid didn't just want to kill him, he wanted to torture him, to hang him by his own entrails. When the kid charged Karashiro barely even caught sight of the motion.

Naruto's vision was red, the image of Hinata's prone form lying helpless on the ground flashing constantly through his mind driving his fury to new heights. Unable to control himself any longer he charged, the movement far too fast for the demon who was nearly paralyzed by the amount of chakra washing over him. He grabbed the demons arms crushing the bone as he did so; knowing the demon could escape he forced his chakra around his enemy, effectively containing him and burning away at his body.

The demon screamed, only once before had it felt such pain as the boys chakra burned at what was essentially his soul; the cloud of chakra that was his essence. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think as slowly but surly he was burned alive, inside and out.

Naruto saw his foes pain and revelled in it, pushing more and more of his chakra into his adversary; he continued to pour his chakra into the despicable creature, the tails of his shroud gradually dissipating as he discharged the energy into his attack. He didn't stop until nothing, not even ashes remained of his opponent, he didn't care if the demon could tell him where Sasuke was, all that mattered was Hinata.

As soon as he felt the demons chakra completely vanished he ran towards Hinata, Shino and Kiba already clustered around her trying to help her. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you", Kiba sobbed as he watched the woman who was like a sister to him fade away. Naruto approached slowly, tears in his eyes it was clear that nothing they could do would save her, she was going to die.

Hinata watched through quickly blurring vision as her two comrades moved back and headed a little ways, they were giving her and Naruto a little privacy.

"O god I'm so sorry…I-it's all my fault", Naruto wept as he cradled her head in his arms, she could still make out his face and the pained expression plastered upon it, as well as the terrible sadness she saw in his eyes.

"W-why did you have to die…I-I love you", the words were choked but Hinata didn't miss a word, the statement causing her heart to skip a beat. It was what she had always wanted to hear, what he'd said to her so many times in her dreams; it made her feel happier then anytime in her life, as well as regretful for being unable to be with him.

"I-I-I…l-love you too N-Naruto", Hinata found speaking difficult and painful but she had to force out these words, she had to tell him how she felt before the drowsiness she felt took over.

"I-I know…I always wondered, but I never thought you could life a buffoon like me, m-my water maiden", he whispered. Hinata couldn't believe it; he had known it was her, which meant when he referred to the anonymous woman as an "Ultra pretty girl", he had been referring to her, the thought made her feel warmer inside as heat left her body. With that last pleasant thought she began to fall asleep, a burning sensation entering through her wounds.

Naruto watched dumbstruck as the Kyubii's red chakra leaked from his body entered Hinata's wounds and began healing them.

_What are you doing!?_

**Relax fool I'm helping you by saving her.**

_What? But why would you do that?_

**Simply because we are not so different you and I.**

_What the hell are you talking about!?_

**We both have things we want to protect, and when something happens to those things…well we both get very, very angry. That terrible killing intent you had for that demon had nothing to do with me, every bit of that bloodlust was yours and yours alone. Let me ask you a question, if Orochimaru and his army of sound destroyed Konoha and you had the power to destroy them, would you do it?**

_What the hell do you think? You know damn well I would._

**Like I said we are not so different you and I. People refer to me as being evil because I tried to destroy their village. But in reality they deserved their punishment for destroying my forest…my home. I cared for it like you care for your village, and then they came along and destroyed it, cutting it down to make their town building dams in the rivers so they could have water. I merely tried to do exactly the same thing you said you would if your home was destroyed. I lost what I wanted to protect and now I am stuck in here because of your brother. You already know what it is like to lose something precious to you, so you know my pain all to well; it is for that reason that I'm saving your friend. **

_I-I never knew…thank you._

**Don't bother; she is my mate now as much as yours.**

Naruto silently thanked the fox yet again as he felt its presence vanish from his mind. Gently he picked up the sleeping Hinata and began slowly to make his way out of the tunnel network.

_One day later_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, wondering where on earth she was. _Shouldn't I be dead, what is this place? _After he eyes adjusted she looked around and recognized the Konoha hospital, a place she had been often over the years. Sho looked herself over and found no trace of her wounds, what was going on? She never would have survived the trip back to Konoha to receive healing; she thought she was dead in the cave.

"Hinata you're awake!" the familiar voice filled her with hope. _Please say this isn't some kind of dream. _Dying to see him she craned her head to the side bright blond hair filling her sight. Naruto stood over her his bright blew eyes filled with joy, _Joy for seeing me? _

"B-but how d-d I-I get h-here?" she said her speech garbled as she tried to comprehend what had happened. She listened in awe as Naruto filled her in including his talk with the fox, it all seemed so surreal, but it seemed to be the only possible explanation. She was even more shocked to here that Naruto's kekkai Genkai had kicked him allowing him to perform the body flicker which was the reason he'd managed to get her to the hospital so fast.

Tenderly Naruto helped her out of bed, she was still wearing the hoody from the battle and she blushed slightly realizing the demons attack had left holes in places that were fairly revealing.

"H-Hinata I know this is a l-little sudden but…" Hinata's heart began pumping furiously as she watched Naruto get down on one knee. _Oh my god! Could he possibly? Is he really?! _Hinata began silently praying to any god that would listen that he was. "W-Will you m-marry me?" he stammered his face flushed.

Hinata felt all the blood rush to her head as her heart skipped not one beat but three, she felt like doing back flips. _He did! He did! _ She felt her balance go, as she feinted but before slipping into unconsciousness she manage to blurt out one joy filled word, "YES".


End file.
